Where the heart resides
by hflores74
Summary: Kira had a much different beginning, his heart and feelings frozen after a tragedy in his life. It would take a miracle or someone very special to show him what life is really worth, and to home was a place where his heart found a home. A life of conflict can lead to yet another tragedy or it could lead him to a true loves embrace.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

_I guess I should do a small explanation. This will be my very first fan fiction peace about Gundam. I have seen and most material will come from either anime or suggestions by the readers. My hope is that you will enjoy this story, and maybe you will come to like my vision on Kira Yamato and his life. I always welcome suggestions, and I do appreciate your point of view. I only ask that we do this in a civil and friendly way._

In the far future of humanity, the scientific knowledge of humanity has broken through many barriers. The dream of living and surviving in space was made a reality. Massive colonies each independent now circle the earth, many advances in robotics has made like safe, easier, and to some even enjoyable. But the last and greatest of these was that the human genome was fully mapped and understood. It was now possible to cure diseases that otherwise seemed impossible. Everything from blindness to replacement organs and limbs was possible. But the scientist wanted to take it further. They wanted to not only heal the human body but perfect it. These individuals that lived on the colonies in space began a lofty experiment to improve everything that was known about the human condition. This was to be the next evolutionary step towards the future of the species. Decades after it had begun it proved to be another success but it was not met with the same response as the other scientific achievement. The new humanity as some would call was smarter, quicker, stronger, faster, absolute perfect senses, and a longer lifespan. These people came to be called coordinators. These people received genetic modifications when they where still in the womb and this allowed them to lower the chances of rejection and allowed the changes to appear almost as if it was natural. Many colonies did this and in little over 20 years they numbers of coordinators was high enough to be consider a majority in many of the colonies and some nations on earth.

This was when a group of jealous, hateful, and petty people came together. They looked at the coordinators as freaks, abominations, some even called them space aliens. They could not live with the idea that no matter how hard they tried, they would never live as long or do things as well as the coordinators. They openly attacked couples who had the procedure done, they attacked coordinators and some even killed them. They screamed that only natural born people where humans and all others where monsters and that for the good of the planet they had to die. The organization's name was Blue Cosmos. The slogan that all these fanatics would always scream at the beginning of one of these attacks was as dumb and full of contractions as they were.

But little did they know that the experiment to improve humanity had only finished it's initial stage, the true experiment was happening and they would never know how humanity would change. Be it for good or ill humanity would change, but war never does. Inside a secret laboratory a couple of scientist imagined taking the experiment in a new direction if humanity was improved to create the coordinators what would happen if they improved a coordinator the same way. To make the ultimate version of humanity, the very pinnacle of humanity. The one being that would be the ideal form of man, the ultimate coordinator. The parents would never dream that they project would prove to be the death and salvation of so many people.

These 2 scientist a husband and wife began the experiment but they did so in an unconventional way. Normally one ask for volunteers or create a clone for testing purposes. The couple did not feel right to sacrifice anyone other than themselves or their future children. They could not ask a parent to let them do something that could end up a failure and the loss of their child. They would do these experiments on their own child. Their child would be the only one to be risked. As they did all the preliminary work and managed to get closer to their gold they found that they would have a child. They took the fertilized egg as soon as it was a small fetus. They began to inject one treatment after the other and allowed the treatments to take hold. It would take nearly 9 months for the child to be born and to see if the experiment was a success or it was a failure and they would lose their child.

The experiment progressed normally, and no abnormalities where detected from the child. He was growing at a normal pace in an artificial womb. Both parents knew this experiment was going to take a lot of funds and the colony was not told of the experiment all except the people that worked on the project. Colonel Zala would not allow anyone outside to know of it, as i would be a security risk, or worse if Blue Cosmos knew they would attack without fail. The group of terrorist hated normal Coordinators you can imagine how they would have this child. The scientist in charge of the experiment which included the parents of the test subject decided to run a small fertility and cloning clinic as a front. They would create clones and treat ladies who had trouble conceiving a child. The only couple that was currently treated was the La Flaga family. The wife of Alda La Flaga was having great difficulty conceiving a child.

After many months the couple of scientist found out that they were going to have a second child. This child would not be used as an experimental test subject, she decided to carry it to full term. The La Flaga family too had a success in their lives and a child was conceived, but it was found that he mother did not want her child to grow up to be a coordinator. This sent the father into an absolute rage, his only child would be an impure, weak, sickly child. This could not insure that his family would survive, that his line would grow into greatness it deserved. So he asked one of the scientist to create clones of himself, so that his line would survive. He did not want to endorse such fanatic ideas, he told him that it would be no better than the crazy people of Blue Cosmos. He did not care and he paid extra to have this done.

The clone was growing at an acceptable rate, and when it was born it received the name of Rau La Flaga. Seeing that his clone was better than the child he had conceived with his wife, he divorced her and sent her to live with her parents on Earth. He would devote his time, money and knowledge educating his only child, his perfect child Rau and forget that weak accident and his foolish mother. As Kira was shown to have grown to a stable stage he was taken and put into cryogenic freeze, in which his mind would be educated via subliminal training. A few months later the mother gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and as they where together as a family. Kira in his pod, one child in the arms of the parents looked at Kira an attack happened. It seems that Blue Cosmos has finally decided to attack the clinic. In the attack they pushed their baby daughter in a cryopod much like Kira was in. They tried to eject the pod to a secure vault, but as they were shot by the terrorist the mother hit the console in her last moments and launched the pod into space. Colonel Zala eliminated the terrorist and found out it had been information leaked by no one other than the wife of Alda La Flaga. In a bitter rage she had joined Blue Cosmos and would have her husband and his people forever. This was short lived however as he soon died after hearing of the failure of the attack.

Colonel Zala managed to recover the pod containing young Kira but he did not find the pod for his sister. It was believed that she would die due to reentry with the Earth. This was wrong of course, she was rescued by a passing ship that carried the King of ORB towards a diplomatic meeting with a neighboring colony of the Earth Alliance. Young Kira was officially adopted by the Colonel and was named Kira Zala. He remained in his pod receiving his training for a full decade and when he finally came out of the pod he was also to be welcomed by his new baby brother. Athrun Zala. Patrick Zala and his wife could not be happier as they lived their lives, they had a couple of truly wonderful healthy children, and the couple was the picture of loving, caring parents.

**~6 years later~**

Patrick Zala was named commander of the PLANT defense forces ZAFT. Kira and Athrun had been sent to a different colony to undergo formal education. The parents where constantly busy with the father always at work in the military headquarters looking for ways to improve security in the PLANT colonies, and his beloved wife busy with her job as Mobile Suit Designer and researcher for ZAFT. Kira and Athrun would go and study at a far way colony that was under the rule of ORB. This was done when Patrick Zala and King Yula Atha met and he saw the man's constant worry of the actions of the despicable group of terrorist, Blue Cosmos.

As Kira and Athrun finished they basic education quicker than most. It only took then 5 years what would take a natural child much longer. Their mother had provided for them equipment to help learn as they slept. It was technology she derived from the system that had been in Kira's cryopod. The technology proved to be only useful for coordinators as the natural born child was not quick enough to react to the massive amounts of data and the speed that it was presented. It had been a massive improvement for the education for coordinators in all the colonies. Young, old and adults benefited from these devices. They looked like simple earmuffs that they wore as they slept but the benefits were easy to see.

Patrick missing his children he decided to call them back to the colony he was stationed at. His beloved wife could not return she had too much work and the JIN units were finally ready for mass production. She has designed a Mobile Suit with the power that made modern Mobile Armor seem obsolete. This would protect their home she believed as she sent the blueprints to her husband and was preparing a couple of units for field deployment. It was a resounding success, the units improved mining, and security of the colonies 100%.

It took Blue Cosmos a total of 10 months to find the place where the weapons research facility was, and another 5 to gather the weapon that they would use. But the day that would be called the bloody Valentine Incident finally came to be. Blue Cosmos had wormed their way into the Earth Alliance Military, and using their members they ordered a Nuclear Strike on a specific colony. The colony was torn to pieces and everyone died, this was the day that Patrick Zala declared that he would do anything to keep his children safe and avenge the murder of his beloved wife. She had been working on an energy system that would make energy available to all the people of earth. But Blue Cosmo and it's blind ideology had destroyed that with the colony and killed her and all the people of the colony.

Kira and Athrun cried for an entire day when they heard the news, and the very next day they decided to join ZAFT and train to defend their fellow Coordinators from the enemy that was the Earth Alliance and Blue Cosmos. Kira was so focused that he never again smiled as he once did. Athrun used to joke that it would take his brother finding true love for him to ever regain his ability to interact with people. He said, "Kira's heart is frozen, and only the passion of true love will have the heat necessary to melt the ice."

Some of his fellow academy peers laughed and simply told him. The day Kira finds true love will be a real miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

As Kira and Athrun advanced in the academy the weirdest thing began to happen to him. Sometimes when they had mobile suit practice he would suddenly see as his opponent slowed down to a crawl. It was as if time simple slowed down sometimes, in team matches he knew exactly what the enemy team was going to do, and he would take charge of his team almost like it was second nature to him. Yzak made it his mission to dethrone the golden boy of the academy, so he always was in the opposite team. The two got along rather well when they were not fighting each other, the instructors simply called it a friendly competition, Athrun called it the eternal rivals. Nichole was always happy when Athrun and Kira would praise him for his music. Dearka was always taking to Kira about long range weapons, he even challenged him on a target clear challenge. The boys would take a sniper rifle, and use a holographic training program, who got the highest score was the winner. The loser would by lunch, and in every challenge the result were the same. Lets just say that Kira never had to buy his lunch after those challenges. "Kira, do my pocketbook a mercy and lose sometime will ya! I am getting a bad reputation, and the girls think I am in love with you.I keep buying you lunch and they will so call me gay someday!" Dearka pleaded with him, but it was usually in vain. "You want to win, then stop goofing off and train! You don't want them to think you are gay? Get a girlfriend. But I do not do dishonorable things, and losing on purpose is a dishonorable thing." Kira told him as he ate his latest victory lunch. To be fair Kira did do him a kindness, he only chose the meal that was cheapest.

There was another thing that was really weird, and that was all the attention he was getting from a high ranking officer by the name of Rau La Cruze, he did not wait a second before asking his instructors to give him his latest results, and practice videos. This officer even sat in the observation room during some of his team practice matches. It was an unofficial rumor that this officer was scooping out the academy to form his own strike team. Athrun did not care one bit, focus on your studies, work out in the gym and do well in practice nothing else mattered. "If I do badly our father might be the first one to come down here and beat us up. Isn't that right Kira?" Athrun looked at Kira who was still doing something that he considered crazy. He was writing the OS for his practice mobile suit like the 10th time that day. "Athrun, do you mind? I think I improved the targeting by 50% and energy efficiency by 60%. If you let me I will make our team academy champion by the time we graduate. Maybe then dad will let us have a vacation, and you can tell him about that little blond you keep looking at." Athrun looked at him in sheer disbelief, "For the record that is not going to happen. I keep telling you Talia doesn't even notice me! Will you stop trying to make it sound like she is my girlfriend?" Kira just kept typing on the terminal. "Grow a pair, and tell her already. Don't come crying to me when she announces her wedding to some other guy!"

**~In the office of Patrick Zala~**

"I keep telling Kira that he should stop tweaking the OS, his got the entire program department up in arms over what he did. I swear I keep telling him be discreet." Patrick was complaining to Rau for the 10th time today all the while drinking his morning coffee. "Sir, If you don't mind me saying so I know your sons are top in the academy and they are supposed to graduate in a couple of week. I was hoping to have a competition and have the top 5 pilots join my team. We have been receiving some disturbing information from our spy. He is telling us that the naturals are doing something so secret that most of the Earth Alliance don't know about it." Patrick simply sat down finishing his cup. "Naturals, are natural born idiot, what could they try to do? Reverse engineer one of our units that is what I expect." Rau looked at him and letting a big sigh, "Can we be so sure? They might have some coordinators working with them. You know not all coordinators are loyal towards us. We can not have another surprise attack by the Naturals!" Patrick Zala knew what he was refereeing, and he had to agree. "I know La Cruze, Is it so wrong for me to wish for my sons to grow up in a peaceful time? Is it so bad that I want to keep my sons safe?" Rau knew where he was coming from as well. "It is that very reason why I want to check this rumor out, if it's nothing then fine, but if it is what I think it is then we must do something." Patrick looked at the man and with a stoic face he signed the form. "Very well, you hold your competition but I can already tell you who is going to be the top 2 pilots." Rau took the document and as he was about to exit he simply remarked, "I would not expect anything less from those 2."

**~At the graduation~**

"Instead of complaining you should be thank me! Guess had I not made you join our team you would not have graduating with all these honors." Athrun told him, but he was not done with his complaints. "No I would be just fine, after I put you and your brother in your place I would be just where I belong in the top! But no you had to do something like that? Are you sure you are a Zala? cause I don't think anyone else would have done that in your place." Yzak told him and the entire row of cadets looked at him with a bit of anger. "Look, It was not my fault that you and Dearka decided to do something so stupid as raid the liquor cabinet of the academy director. Kira and I told you that you would get caught." Athrun told him as to calm him down. "Then you decided to make a video of me doing it, and blackmailed me with it to make me join your pathetic team!" Kira was getting pretty sick of hearing him, "A team that beat yours every single time. I did not blackmail you, my brother did to help you. To which you appear not to be very appreciative off. Now both of you shut up! I am not spending my graduation in the brig. And if I spend my graduation in the brig both of you idiots are spending next month eating your food with a mechanical straw. Now for the last time Shut Up!" The entire class became quite in a second. Kira was royally pissed, and they did not doubt for a second that he would send the next idiot to scream to intensive care.

A man stood at the microphone and with a smile on his face, **"Well since everyone has finally decided to quiet down, thank you very much Kira by the way. Lets commence. today you are graduating and joining ZAFT in order to protect our lives and our right to live our lives free from the oppression of the people of Earth. I do not need to remind you that a war is happening right now to secure our right to live free and be able to have a happy future. It is my distinct pleasure to say this class has been the very best we had in the academy. I stand here today, and tell you. You are the defenders of our beloved colonies, and with your hard work the Naturals may finally learn to leave us in peace. Now I would like to call for the top 5 pilots from the graduating competition we held yesterday. Go on boys stand up." **Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Nichole stood up and waited for their orders. **"These 5 have the honor of serving aboard the cruiser under the command of Rau La Cruze. Now boys good luck out there, because with him as your commanding officer you will most certainly need it. Go to the port this instant and do not bother your things have been sent ahead of you!" **The few cadets near them had a look of absolute pity when they looked at the 5 going towards the exit. Each and everyone of them knew that their commanding officer was a slave driver. One was even heard saying, "I hope this guys make it back alive." Kira was tempted to simply turned around and thanking one of his former instructors. But he would not do that because she was the person who his brother was secretly in love with.

**~At the port~**

Rau looked like he was going to receive a promotion as he waited for his team. **"Attention, Officer on Deck!" **Kira saw Rau and immediately called for the 5 to stand at attention. "At ease, relax Kira there is nothing to be nervous about. We are just going to see that the stupid Naturals don't cause us anymore problems." Rau La Cruze was actually smiling. That made the 5 think that this were going to be some heavy combat involved. Kira I need you to stay, I need to speak to you in private. You 4 go right in and report to my executive officer he will show you your quarters and you should dress in your new uniforms." The 4 left Kira each thinking the same thing, "What was the Captain going to talk to Kira about?"

As Kira followed the captain to his quarters the door opened and he was offered a seat. He sat down and waited, "Well Kira fist I like to congratulate you on you graduation. Second you should be proud your OS is now standard in all our JINN. Your improvements have helped us immensely in the war effort. Now I am going to tell you what our mission is going to be as team lead you should know this. We are investigating possible mobile suit development being conducted by the Earth Alliance in an ORB colony. Before you tell me, yes ORB is neutral, but this may be the thing to expose that lie. We are to take their prototypes and expose ORB for the liars that they are. Now you have an addition mission, you are to infiltrate into the Earth Alliance military as a mercenary. You are to stop any biological weapons deployments that you are able to, and secure mobile suit blueprints for all the new weapons they developed in secret. Questions?" Kira look at the captain and having finished his own analysis on the orders and mission he only had 1 question. "Sir, If I am to posse as a mercenary for the Naturals what are my restrictions as for my role?" Rau knew what he was really asking. "Kira, you have free rein, no restrictions. You may help them as you see fit, and even attack ZAFT units if the situation calls for it. Just do me a favor Kira, try to disable the JINN without killing the pilots if you can." Kira stood at attention and simply said that he will do as commanded. He did not like the idea of having to fight his 4 friends or his fellow coordinators but if this was to be done he did not want Athrun to have to live with the shame. The shame of being labeled a traitor to his own species.

Athrun looked at Kira and he saw his brother looked like they just told him Santa Claus had been vaporized over the north pole, the easter bunny and the tooth fairy both were found dead having overdosed on cocaine. The light in his brothers eyes was completely gone. "Kira what is the matter? You look like they just told you it was the end of life as we know it." Athrun did not understand, how could he. Kira had been ordered to do the unthinkable. To pretend to be a mercenary and help the naturals. He sat down and looked at his 4 friends and prayed to all the heavens that he would not be forced to kill them. But as we all know not all prayers are answered, and not all wishes come true. The mission that they had been assigned would change the lives of so many, but only Kira had a brief idea on just how much. The plan was simple, 5 boys were to pretend to transfer to a university in the ORB colony, from there they would scout the colony and find the experimental mobile suits. Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Nichole and a guy nicknamed Rusty would take off on the mobile suits towards pick up by the carrier. Kira was told that he would follow the orders that the captain had given him in private. Rau saw the look on Kira's face and he too understood. Sometimes being too smart could really cause a person to suffer in way normal people did not understand. Kira was the ultimate coordinator, these orders would cause him the most pain and Rau knew that. But he also knew that there was no one more committed to saving innocent lives than Kira. "How can he even wake up in the morning? Knowing that he might have to kill his own brother? How can I for that matter. War really does bring the worst of us. I hope my baby brother will find a way to come out of this war alive, and sane." Rau felt pity for Kira, but this had to be done. Blue Cosmos was a threat that simply could not be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

As the 6 arrived on the port of the ORB colony Yzak began to laugh out loud. His laughter was as if he had been told a very good joke. Athrun not wanting to make a scene asked him in a whisper, "Hey, mind telling me why you laughing like a maniac?" Yzak looked at him with a serious look after he stopped laughing, "Athrun, look around and tell me you do not find this funny? There is a gigantic war and everyone acts like nothing is happening? I mean they don't seem to see that this could be in danger too." One of the university instructors who was to pick up the 5 new transfers walked up to Yzak, and Athrun. He looked at the 6 boys and smiled, "Well what you friend said is true, you know what they say, ignorance is bliss. Tell me your major boys so I can better guide you to where you need to go."

Kira stepped forward, "Kira Yamato, Mobile Suit Engineering." The other boys followed, "Athrun Yamato, Business Administration." "Yzak Romel, Pre-law." "Nicole Ribbons, Liberal Arts." "Dearka Stein, Pre-med." "Rust Givens, Information Systems." Well boys I see that we should really have brought more people having each so different majors. Athrun and Kira why do you have the same last names? are you brothers?" Kira and Athrun nodded an affirmative. "Well sadly I can only help Yzak with any questions. I am Raul Bagman. I am a professor in the pre-law department. So you better get used to seeing me a lot Yzak. I will be one of your main professors after all." All the boy laughed including the professor except Yzak of course. "We divide the dorms in fields of study here at the university. It helps if students with similar studies live in the same building. It promotes students to receive or give aid to their fellow students. Rusty, Athrun and Kira will be in the dorm number 122, Yzak you will be in dorm 221, Nicole dorm 115 and finally Dearka dorm 666. Before you ask I know the fame of that number and the reason Dearka is that pre-med student classes are the most severe of all majors. It was chosen to say that the students see hell before they meet their maker." Again all boys began to laugh, except for Dearka this time.

"Don't worry about your luggage it has been taken to your doom rooms already. Now boys follow me and I will give you a small tour of the campus and it's most useful facilities. Afterwards Yzak I would like to give you a small test to see on what you already know." Yzak was not to happy to hear that. He wanted all the members of the unit in the same dorm. One look from Kira told him not to worry on the minor details, he would find a way to communicate between each other. "Professor, since some of these guys are my childhood friends is there a way we can chat with each other?" Athrun asked the professor, and sure enough he smiled, "Sure you can use your room phones to dial the dorm number then the room. We don't keep friends from talking after all. A friend in the law profession, one a doctor and maybe a business owner would do well to keep in touch. You might decide to open a hospital, I hear that it is a nice solid business."

As the tour of the campus continued Kira felt that this was an entirely too care free atmosphere. The students looked happy and carefree. He also wonder how strict the professors were since no one seem to be carrying a table or doing any sort of class assigned work. "Professor, can you tell me what is the attendance policy and what penalties are there for late work?" The professor wondered why he asked that, from his file Kira was an A average student. "Well if you arrive 1 minute late the class room can be locked by the teacher and you could be considered absent. Miss 6 classes and you will be placed in administrative suspension. Miss 12 and you will be expelled. As for late work I only know my own and the university average. I deduct 10 points per day that it is late. On average the grade is lower 10% of the total on that work. I have no idea why you would ask that Kira. You have very good grade point average." Kira looked at him and smiled, "Just wondering in case I become sick, this is a place feels a lot different from where I grew up." The professor laughed, "Kira as long as it is a valid sick day you will not be punished for that. Just make sure to have a valid reason and a note from a university doctor. You worry to much relax, your first class is tomorrow."

This of course had a different reason for asking, he needed to find a way to scout the school for those alleged mobile suits after all. He looked at Athrun and he immediately picked up on the idea. "You have to excuse my brother, he simply hates to even think about getting a bad grade. He thinks it would be a dishonor to our departed parents after all." The professor smiled at that, "It is nice to see the younger generations respect their parents. Don't worry we are strict but not unfair. You can always ask a professor for the reason of a grade, or have him go over an exam with you. Why did your brother chose that major if I may ask?"

Athrun answered for him, "My brother has the weird idea of using them as a mining equipment. He figures if he could attract asteroids with heavy metal content he could use Mobile suits to mine them more efficiently and safe for the miners." Kira punched his brother on the shoulder playfully. "You think it is weird, but with this war metal and alloy providers will make a fortune supplying the Earth Alliance. Don't say I did not warn you, bro." The professor could hardly believe it. He also told both, "Many colonies actually do just that, and Kira is right demand for metals and alloys is high. You could make a good amount of money that way. In fact many colonies finance their entire economy on just trade of raw and processed metals."

Yzak joked at the things being said, "Kira is always looking for new ways to make some money. Just focus on your studies, there is time enough to make money later. You even where crazy enough to be a mercenary. I tell you that if money was a woman Kira would marry her!" The professor was shocked at hearing that Kira was a mercenary. "Not my fault that the unit of greenhorns got wiped out. The Earth Alliance didn't even bother making my contract legit, they ended up not paying me a dime for a years work." Kira told Yzak. The professor was listening. A year in what seemed a front line unit as a mercenary. Maybe this kid would be perfect to assigned to the G weapons project. "Say Kira if you are an experienced mercenary why not ask for a formal contract?" The professor asked. "Field commander died and his subordinate did not want the deal we made known. He hired a teen as a mobile suit pilot, and promised to pay me double the regular salary. In the end, the unit and the commander got killed because of a dumb mistake of that the commander made. I warned him of the obvious trap. But no, shut up you brat. I was fighting when you were in diapers were his last words to me. His subordinate did not honor our agreement and since it was a verbal contract I got nothing for a year's work!" The professor could see that was not a fair deal. "Where did you fight?" Kira looked at him with a stoic look on his face, "Doesn't matter. I am told to go somewhere, I accomplished my assigned objectives and leave for a new place if there is no more work. Last time I spent a year and got nothing for it. So I figured study build my own mining mobile suits, get a business of my own. Never have to deal with some of the egomaniacs from the Earth Alliance again." The professor seemed more like an interrogator ask he kept pressing for details, finally he asked. "Did the killing bother you at all?" Kira simply laughed a bit then smiled at him, "There is no such thing as a mercenary with clean hands. We are hired to kill, so we kill. The raw deal I got bothers me a whole lot more."

As the group walked towards a public transport place he saw something that caught his eye. Two ladies were standing waiting for the next car. One had shoulder length brown hair and eyes, with a very nice business suit that showed a very nice figure. The other had black hair and purple eyes looking rather distracted. "See anything you like?" asked the black haired lady, having sneaked behind the group while they were looking at the place or them. "Your friend has a very nice suit and has lovely eyes. I wish I could ask her out sometimes." Kira told the lady with the black hair. "What I am not pretty enough for you?" He was to busy looking at the brown haired beauty to answer. Said lady walked towards her friend, Natarle we have a busy schedule, mind not trying to pick a date while we have business to do." Natarle looked a bit upset, "Murrue if you don't want to mix business and pleasure it is your deal. But I am going to enjoy my time. What is worse this guy wanted to ask you out on a date!" Natarle pointed at Kira, Murrue smiled a seductive smile. "Oh it that so? So who is the brave man that dares ask me out while I am working dressed in this?" Kira put some distance between him and Natarle and walked close to Murrue. "Kira Yamato. You look lovely in that suit by the way. It would be my pleasure to go out with such a beauty such as yourself." Murrue liked the bold approach. He was younger than her sure, but he had guts to say that to her. She took a business card and gave him a kiss on his cheek as she placed it on his hand. "Call me this weekend, I am sure we could have a real nice time." Kira blushing simply agreed, "Yes, I do believe we can have a very nice time." The two ladies saw the vehicle arrive and Kira walked with them to it. When they arrived he opened the door for Murrue. She got it and thanked him. When they were a good distance from the group. "We just got to the colony, and you are wearing that horror of a business suit. Who gets hit on by a college student? That guy is weird. He could have hit on a hot passionate woman like me, but no he had to hit on you!" Natarle complained at Murrue who was still smiling. "Oh, who knows maybe he will see what an Ice Queen i am and hit on you next, But he sure was a gentleman. You don't find men like him around so easily." Murrue told her, but she only told her that the supposed gentleman was checking her figure. "If he behaves in a few dates he might actually get to do more than check it from a distance."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

To most people the classes where interesting and difficult, the workload of materials to be read, papers to write, and practical exercises in programing the OS of a mobile suit was massive. To Kira it was ordinary, routine, and boring to the point of tears. To someone like him he had studied all the materials for all the classes in a matter of hours. So after 4 days he had pretty much read and learned the entire bachelor degree curriculum. The only thing he was looking forward to was the weekend. He did just as they agreed the following weekend he did call Murrue Ramius and she did in fact decide to go on a first date. His new friend Mirialia, Kuzzey, Tolle and Sai would not stop asking questions. Where he was going dress like that? Did he have a girlfriend? Was he going out on a date? Where he was taking his date? How was he supposed to pay for it?, on and on when the questions. He simply got sick of it, and told them. "I don't ask you your private or intimate dealings do I? No, I don't cause I respect your privacy! So unless you either want me to start asking those kind of questions. Drop it!" Athrun simply told them that Kira was a very private person. If he was indeed dating someone he would not tell even him, and he was his brother.

Kira showed up on time, wearing some very nice clothes that gave him a very decent appearance. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers. Natarle made the mistake of thinking the flowers were for her when she dropped Murrue off to her date with the college student. Murrue quickly told her that he was her date, so the flowers were a possible sign of appreciation. Kira opened the door for her to get out and handed her the bouquet. "I do hope you find this flowers to your liking, even though they pale in comparison to your beauty." Murrue smile with a light blush on her face, "They are lovely, Kira. Thank your for the flowers and the sweet compliment. Natarle would you mind taking this to my home and putting in a vase with water?" Natarle was too busy cursing up a storm about how unfair life was, when she heard Murrue tell her that. She agreed that the flowers were lovely and to put them in a nice vase with some water back at her living room. As for Kira he looked at her and if she looked beautiful in a business attire, she looked positively like a knock out in her casual attire. "So where do we start?" Murrue asked him, Natarle could hardly believe she was treating this so official. "I was thinking that you probably know this place better than I do. A walk in the park, so I can get to know you and you me. I know a great movie theater with a nice selection of films, and lastly dinner at a nice restaurant." Murrue was impressed the date was carefully planned, "And how are you going to pay for all that?" Natarle was still parked listening on all that. "Not that it any of your concern, miss. But I started investing my allowance since I was 4 years old. So I own a few shares in some pretty good companies. My residual income is sufficient to live on, so my date will not pay for a thing." Murrue was surprised at him being so defensive. Natarle was now mad, he was smart, good looking, and not a cheapskate. Why could he date her instead of Murrue Ramius?

As they walked through the part they each talked about their likes and dislikes. She told him that she was a lieutenant in the Earth Alliance, and he told her that most of the things he told him were true, but he never received an allowance after the age of 10. He earned his money by being a mercenary. She quickly told him that the war was brutal and that it had not started that long ago. He told her that the Earth Alliance and the PLANT colonies had been in an unofficial war for over 20 years. Guerrilla warfare, and attacks on their material procurement or business interests. He even fought with and against Rau La Cruze on several occasions. Murrue was surprised and asked him what he piloted. He simply told him everything and anything. From mobile armor to mobile suits, transport choppers, to transport vehicles. Everything that was required to fulfill the agreed upon conditions of his employment. "So life here in a neutral colony must be real boring." Murrue asked him as they walked towards the movie theater. "Not at all, I can consider it a vacation. The thing that made it even better was that I was able to ask such a lovely lady out on date." Murrue could not help but to become closer and closer to him, he really was very interesting to her and her covert mission was also to find and recruit mercenaries to fight against ZAFT.

The movie turned out to be chosen by her, and much to his surprise she picked a romance movie with a military theme. In truth it was a propaganda film made by the Earth Alliance to promote patriotic feelings towards the Earth Alliance and negative feelings towards ZAFT. It was the typical male hero piloting a mobile suit against overwhelming odds against ZAFT enemies, a beautiful busty support member in love with the hero, dating, fighting, eventually winning a major victory for the Earth Alliance freeing a whole small nation from the enslavement by ZAFT. Marriage, promotion to a desk job, and kids. The ending was the typical they lived happily ever after theme. Murrue looked at the film through a critical point of view, but she did so resting her head on Kira's shoulder. She would ask him his opinion on the strategies that the officers where discussing in the movie. "Infantile, The strategies would never work on the real world. I know at least 8 ZAFT officers that would have beaten those strategies easily." Murrue looked at him, staring at his eyes. "How can you know so many in ZAFT?" He simply smiled and told her to remember he was a mercenary. He fought for both sides on multiple occasion. They always kept it a secret but some officers gave him an unsightly nickname. "Oh, what was your nickname? let me guess the boy wonder? the undebatable errand boy?" He remember that Captain La Cruze mentioned that his cover story he was a mercenary and that they had managed to put into the Earth Alliance mainframe reports on his activities form their forces and results of contracts and missions for them. "They called me the Shadow Felix. How they call me that I never figured it out." She was surprised to say the least. Her date was the infamous Shadow Felix of Pretovich. They called him a happy shadow because he was gone but always left his employers smiling. "So you ever been to a rather cold Northeastern Eurasia country?" Kira smiled as they both got up to leave the movie theater. "You mean Russia, sure I fought against some ZAFT brigades in a small town. They wanted to cause an earth company to collapse by stealing all their supply shipments. The Earth Alliance hired me to put a stop to it. I was there with a few Earth Alliance mobile suits. In the end it was unnecessary I took care of the problem and earned that nickname. I really should have let them injure me some, maybe I could have avoided that nickname then. The place was far too cold for the other pilots liking, had to do most of the job alone."

At dinner he behaved like a true gentleman, and even managed to take her out dancing. By the end of the date he escorted her to her place and looked very happy as they walked with their arms together. Most people saw them as a couple, and even when they got to where the residential area was some people tried to make some rude comments about her figure. He let go of her arm and he walked to where the person who made the rude comments were, **"If you do not want to give up eating solid food, You will apologize to her right now!" **Kira screamed, but the man was foolishly full of hot air. "Look, you don't deserve to be with a hot babe like her. So run away with your tail between your legs, and me and my buddies can show her what a real man can do whether she wants to or not!" They expected him to runaway and leave them to rape her, these fools might as well get used to mush from now on he thought. Without saying a word he dropped into a fighting stance. The man attacked him and he blocked the punch and gave him a hard punch to the mouth and while his opponent was dazed he grabbed him and threw him to a nearby tree. The thud was heard a few feet away as he fell unconscious. His buddies saw that and decided to jump in all at the same time. He repeated the same for each and everyone of them. After the fight was over he walked over to the pile of bodies and picked the leader of the gang. He slapped him hard. **"Don't you have something to say!"** The man looked at Murrue and as he opened his mouth many of his teeth fell out. "I am sorry for my comments, miss. Please forgive me, It will never happen again." He and his friend picked up their teeth from the ground and left. Murrue was surprised at Kira. He defeated a group of much larger in size and number than him. "Well sorry for that, Murrue but I could not stand there and let them insult you like that. Shall we go? How far to your home?" Murrue took hold of his arm that he had offered to her, "Not far, just a couple of blocks. But how did you defeat all of them so quickly?" Kira laughed and smiled at her. "I am a mercenary after all. Civilian fights are child's play." She blushed at him and was quite happy to have someone defend her honor like that. As they reached her front door, "Thank you for a lovely evening. Mind if we go out next week?" Murrue let go of his arm, "I would love to." She took the initiative and kiss him on his lips. "I see where you get your nickname. You sure made me happy this evening." As he left and she entered through the door. She saw Natarle waiting on the living room, "So how was your date? boring right? he is just a student after all." She laughed at what Natarle said. "On the contrary I had a lovely time, and will again next week." She quickly made a comment to her that she behaved like a happy girlfriend who just got back from a date. "Well if you want to consider me a happy girlfriend, then consider who is my boyfriend. I just went out on a date with the infamous Shadow Felix of Petrovich. With a boyfriend like that how can I not be happy!" Natarle could not believe what she heard the college student was that mercenary and Murrue was dating him!?

Kira walked into his dorm room and saw Athrun waiting for him. "So how was your date?" Kira looked at him with a stoic look on his face, "The date lovely, the company wonderful, the fight enjoyable. the mission progressing as planned. Background and Initial contact established." Athrun went to his bed and lying down on it commented something. "You sure are having fun on this mission. I wish I could meet such a lovely lady too." Kira undressed and put on his sleep wear. "She is beautiful, funny, kind, focus and tender. I sure did manage to find myself quite a wonderful girlfriend. I think my time on this colony is just getting better, and improving as time goes on."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

The following dates had been fun, funny and ever so romantic. Natarle made several comments that she was as giddy as a teenager while dating in high school. She quickly reminded her that maybe she was just a little envious that she was having such a wonderful time, while the only thing keeping her company was paperwork. Kira was truly happy when he was with Murrue, she was everything he could ever want or need. A lady with morals and ethics, equal to her physical beauty and warmth of her emotions. The complete package and he knew that he was falling for her more with each date. Athrun was always a good brother, meaning he was always present to spoil the moment reminded him that they had a mission and that fooling around would not be acceptable to their father. "Athrun why don't you find yourself a girlfriend, a lover or at the very least a love interest? and let me enjoy my time with mine." Athrun laughed so hard that the entire cafeteria believed that he had finally snapped. "Oh, come on brother did you forget? I am already engaged to marry a wonderful lady. Lacus and I were engaged since our childhood. If anything you could be considered a late bloomer." Kira could not argue with that. "Murrue is the one I want to spend the rest of my days with." Athrun was now sure his brother was not falling in love, he already loved her to this extent. Both brothers were surprised by a lady hugging him from behind. "I am happy to hear you say that, my love. But how about we date a couple of months before I accept that marriage proposal? You do have to get a nice paying job, buy the ring and take me to a nice romantic dinner for you to propose."

Kira turned around as soon as he was able,and kissed Murrue on her lips. The kiss was passionate, warm and so very sweet that most of the women in the cafeteria could only think that how much they wished their significant others would do that for them too. Kira whispered in her ear, "I am a mercenary, I have more than enough to buy you that ring, and dinner. If I get a long enough contract I might have enough for our home too. I love you, Murrue. I just want to make you happy and keep you that way for the rest of our days." He stepped back but not without leaving a few tender kisses on her neck. "If you keep doing that mister, you might end up a father before you are my husband." Kira laughed, "The only concerns then would be how many and which would we have first? want a girl or a boy?" Athrun left the couple talking about things that made him blush so much she might faint from all the blood going to his face. "But seriously, you haven't even been in my bed, and we are discussing how many children we will have." Murrue sat down on a chair close to Kira. "I am only waiting for your approval. You know how much I respect you, I would never do something like that without your consent." Murrue knew that, and she knew that the university had been using him to speed up the research and production of the 5 G weapons. But she could not help it, after so many dates, kisses, and intimate moments she wanted him, and she wanted him bad. If they were not in a public place, she would rip his clothes off and have her way with him on the table. Kira was a true gentleman, brave, honorable, handsome, and sweet. She knew other women would find him a catch, and she wanted more than anything like him to spend the remainder of her days with him. But with work and only occasional dating, how was she supposed to stake her claim on him. In her heart she was his and he was hers, but she wanted more.

Natarle was royally pissed. Here she was doing all the paperwork and Murrue just because she outranks her has time to date some hot college guy. Life was sure not fair. When was he going to find herself a special someone. Well all things were not so bad, maybe she could get lucky too and find herself a nice, hot guy in the college library or maybe a nice mobile armor pilot. Those guys spend so much time alone, maybe one will consider her. But as she returned to the paperwork she read a name that was sort of familiar. Kira Zala was not seen by any of the spies with in the plants. Kira, hey wasn't Murrue's boyfriend named Kira? could he be the son of defense chairman Patrick Zala? Oh what was she thinking his name was Kira Yamato, must have gotten them confused. She continued reading the reports. The things this Kira could do were amazing. He had completely pushed up the time schedule for the G weapons by weeks, and his improvement on the software were phenomenal. Maybe she could talk to the admiral and have him hired by the Earth Alliance as a possible mobile suit engineer in the future. But how does a civilian know so much about combat in a mobile suit? She did remember that Murrue mentioned that Kira was a mercenary once, and that the last time the Earth Alliance Forces stiffed him on a contract. Boy that would make him reluctant to work for them, maybe Murrue can offer him another incentive to sign a contract. She was already dating him after all, maybe she could use her supposed charms and seduced the mercenary. A few rather passionate nights she would have him eating out of her hand. But he was currently just a college student, how would Murrue do that if he still had to live in the dorm, and those rooms were shared.

Kira was having a few ideas of his own, mainly involved on planning the next date,and finding the elusive G weapons. Not everyone was having such a great time as he was and it was causing problems with the group. So far Dearka, Athrun and himself had managed to find and maintain a relationship with a nice lady. Dearka was dating a young woman by the name of Mirialia, Athrun was dating someone called Flay, Kira warned him that she was not a good choice. She gave him a vibe that reeked of Blue Cosmos. The topping on the cake was when he found out she was the daughter to a high ranking official in the Earth Alliance. He was very happy to know that Murrue was a perfectly kind, caring and loving person. He did not know how he would deal with the heartbreak should she be another of those Blue Cosmos fanatics. Well back to the main point that was worrying him, the location of the G weapons. Captain La Cruze was not an impatient man by any stretch of the imagination, but he would expect some result. They had not sent them to simply date, fall in love and fool around after all. The place had to be concealed and heavy guarded, or could it be in the university itself? hiding in plain sight as it were?

Kira felt a hand on his shoulder and it gave him a tender rub, "Something troubling you, love? You know you can always confide in me." He turned around and kissed Murrue on her lips, a kiss she was very much willing to return. "I know, but what worries me is how am I going to gain steady employment. Let's face it I would like to take you to eat an actual dinner and not just some fast food place. A gift would be the next thing." Murrue looked at him blushing, "While I appreciate that you want to take me to a nice restaurant, and buy me some flowers or candy. That is not necessary, I enjoy simply being with you. Now if you could get some of those classmates of yours to stop hitting on you, that I would appreciate." Murrue looked at Kira while pointed at a group of admirers. "Hey, there is no need to do that. I am a one woman man and you are that woman. If you think I started cheating on you do me a favor? Check for a severe head injury." Murrue was laughing pretty hard at that comment.

In the time that she had been dating Kira, she found that she actually was eager to spend time with him. She enjoyed every moment they had together, and if his kisses felt so good to her, she wondered if I person could be addicted to being kissed by someone. Her work was progressing rather nicely, Kira had unintentionally helped in the research of the G weapons and the new battleship. His insight as to how the mobile suit reacted to actual combat was a treasure trove to the researchers. Some even made the comment that he must have been through some heavy combat, or some elite training. In one of their dates she decided to challenge him in a Virtual Reality game. It was a pretty popular game that was made after the exploits of Mu La Flaga. The player piloted his Zero through a long series of missions. No one had ever finished the game on a single session and most had to pay extra money for continues. The manager was so sure nobody would beat the game that he made a poster that said. If you beat the VR Hawk game the store would give the winner that days profits. The arcade was very popular so that would not be a small amount. "Say Kira, why not make the owner of this place regret making that bet?" Murrue had just finished a close combat simulated match against him and lost in an spectacular fashion.

"Sure, how hard can it be. It's just a mobile armor after all." The manager heard him talk and he got hold of the microphone. "Oh someone thinks that they can beat the unbeatable game. Care to make it a double or nothing wager?" Kira did not replay to the man as he was sure doing that for the chance to get some free publicity. He got on the controls and saw that each one did. This was going to be the day that the owner of that arcade would lose some serious cash, all due to the ego of his shop manager. Kira was having a pretty easy time, as he went through each level. Murrue noted that he was doing exceptionally well, and that he did have some heavy training and combat experience. An hour later he finished the game, with the entire arcade looking at him speechless. The owner had to show up to give him the daily profits, but then he mentioned that his store manager made it a double or nothing bet. The owner was silently cursing his idiot brother for making such a bet, but he was honor bound to pay it. He simply gave him the amount in the form of a check which he gave to Murrue. "This should cover for all those missing gifts, and roses I could not give you before." Murrue kissed him passionately in front of everyone. "No need my love, I only need you to be happy. How about we save this for our wedding?" Kira put his hand around her waist and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Sound like a plan to me."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

It finally came the day that Kira found the location of the G weapons. He of course could not send a letter to inform the captain. He and his other 5 spies came up with an idea, they would build a small transceiver and place it in an item the colony would usually dispose in space. This was the sure way for them to send word of the location of the G weapons. Dearka believed that an exit strategy was needed, so he would also request for a diversion and possible ZAFT mobile suit back-up. Yzak requested for the cruiser to keep 5 spaces available in the landing bay they would need to act quickly to eliminate any tracing equipment the naturals might have installed. Kira simply wrote to Captain Rau La Cruze that his mission was progressing at a good pace, to inform the chairman that his mission would eventually be a success, but it would take time. Rusty and the others sent family letters. Athrun could hardly believe that they would do that, they were going to see them soon anyways. Rusty quickly told him that this mission could be the last one for anyone of them.

The package was disposed by the colony as planned, and the cruiser did send a small maintenance mobile armor to pick it up. Captain La Cruze was finally smiling again. For days he spent walking around almost as a nervous wreck. He was thinking that either Kira was found out and executed or found out and tortured then executed. His executive officer made a joke that he showed a lot of care for Kira, maybe the rumors that he liked him were true. Rau was furious at the comment and told him that those sick rumors were spread by a very petty and cruel ex-lover. He told him that it was her revenge for breaking up with her. He broke up with her after she found out that she wanted to use him as a stepping stone to eventually ask Patrick Zala to marry her. "I care for Kira Zala, as if the young man was my younger brother. A big brother worries what mischief his little brother gets into after all." Rau quickly explained.

The family letters were sent to the appropriate censor and intelligence officer for review. The landing bay had 5 spots ready to receive the G weapons until the captain change that to 4. The attack was going to happen as soon as the new pilots from the Earth Alliance arrived at the colony. The naturals would be too busy giving these test pilots a grand tour and telling them their objectives. In the mean time a small group of soldiers were going to go and take the places of 10 maintenance personnel, this would allow them to go to critical locations and plant the explosives for the diversion to take place. The staged invasion of the colony would create sufficient chaos for the spies to take over the G weapons and complete their mission.

In the week that led to the attack Kira and Murrue seemed almost like a couple in their honeymoon. They were so sweet, loving, and tender to each other that even Athrun joked that looking at his brother act like that almost made his teeth hurt. Flay understood exactly what he was saying. As the students boarded their vehicles, and went to the university they each were scanned as allowed entrance by the security on watch. Kira walked into the lab were he was working with other students and saw Sai walking towards him with a tablet. "The professor wanted me to give you this. Any idea what it is all about?" Kira turned around and saw a strange young man by the door. "A diagnostic report on some of my suggested alteration nothing major. But mind telling me who is the guest?" Sai could not quite identify him, he simply told Kira that it could be the professor's guest or a relative. He quickly began to read the tablet when he was surprised the modifications had been rejected, he did not understand how naturals would ignore the problem of that OS. No mobile suit would react well to that relic of an OS, it as obsolete beyond hope.

The soldier had managed to take over the identities of the maintenance personnel and were happy to see the transport from Earth Alliance Forces. This means that they had 10 minutes to plant the explosives and get ready to attack. Each and everyone of them had lost a loved one on Junius 7 and they all wanted revenge on the naturals. They separated and did as ordered they planted the explosives and went to the place they had placed their original gear and ammunition that they brought with them. If they needed more they could take the weapon from a fallen enemy.

Mu La Flaga was with the captain of the transport vessel, "So the Hawk of Andimiun is finally going to move up to being a mobile suit pilot?" the captain asked. Mu simply laughed, "I wish, but no I am merely escort for those 5 clowns over there. They were selected to be the test pilots, I am here to make sure they got here safe and sound." As the test pilots saluted them both and they left the captain bid Mu a fond farewell. Mu followed his charges until they told him that the test pilots were to be given a tour of the facility where the G weapons were made. Mu did not argue, anything was better than hanging around the 5 egotistical clowns that had been selected to be the test pilots. The idiots behaved like they were god's gift to humanity, and were not smart enough not to show off to the other soldiers. They each had a badge of a mobile suit test pilot, and they were so smug about it. "Idiots, those badges are to locate their remains if something goes wrong. Like sheep to the slaughter, they have no clue on what really is going on around them." Mu commented as he walked towards his beloved Zero.

A few minutes after 11 the first explosion was heard and a general evacuation message was heard trough out the colony. The students began to obey the instructions, and even the staff. This made life a little chaotic for most of the people, not Kira of course but they had no idea what was happening. "What is happening?" Sai asked, "ZAFT they are attacking the colony." When he heard that the guest took off running in a different direction, Kira quickly followed. Athrun and the others changed into their uniforms and joined with the 10 soldiers to take care off the guards around the G weapons. 5 JINN were inside the colony in a matter of minutes, and they were busy taking care of the armed escorts. Murrue was too busy giving orders to the personnel to move the G weapons to a secure location. as the blasts and explosions happened one after another. She of course did not notice that the guards to 4 of the G weapons were killed and that the spies had taken over the G weapons, and were busy installing the OS Kira had prepared for them just in case. The modification to the OS also was to prepare for this part of the plan, but he was prepared in case the suggestion was rejected. The test pilots died with an explosion, while shamelessly flirting with some of the waitresses at the reception. The officers and some of the staff for the secret warship were killed when a mobile armor crashed and exploded after being shot by a JINN. Natarle and some officers managed to survive because they were not at the reception.

The guest managed to run towards what looked like to be a large storage facility and what he saw caused a shock, so much that her hat was blown off her head, "Wait, you are not supposed to be here. Follow me." Kira took her hand and guided her towards a shelter. Murrue saw that and quickly smiled for a second. "That's my Kira, always thoughtful and considerate, although I am not happy about him holding some other girl's hand like that. I will need to talk to him and let him explain." She quickly returned to the fighting. As Kira walked to a shelter he pushed a communication panel, "Look do you have room for 1 girl? If so open I don't have time to discuss it or argue." The shelter opened and he quickly pushed her into the entrance, they girl really was putting a struggle to stop him. He had enough of her constantly trying to leave the shelter entrance. He punched her hard on her stomach knocking her out, he placed her at the entrance and pushed the button to lower her to the inside of the shelter. The shelter was an escape capsule after all.

He ran towards the direction of Murrue and saw as a soldier was about to shot at her back. He ran as fast as he could, grabbed the soldier by surprise took his weapon and threw him off the side down to the floor 60 feet below. The sound of breaking bones and a thud was heard by Murrue. He quickly jumped down to were she was and was surprised by his actions. "Mind the enemy, we have armed combatants. I will open the mobile suit watch my back." Murrue told Kira as she proceeded to open the cockpit hatch. Kira killed a few of the soldiers as Murrue moved to provide him with backup to allow him to go inside the mobile suit. He quickly took hold of her and jumped with her in his arms inside the mobile suit cockpit. She wanted to pilot it, as she turned on the head up display and saw that the other 4 units where about to take off. Kira saw that one of the soldiers he had killed had been the one they called Rusty. He immediately knew who was taking off in the G weapons. "Murrue, don't mind me telling you this, but you don't have mobile suit pilot training do you?" Murrue simply said no. "Well would you kindly move to the back of the seat and let me take care of this situation. We will need to talk about this latter, but for now let me deal with his, of course it will be a freebie." Murrue laughed as she moved, in the rush of combat she forgot that her boyfriend was a mercenary after all. He quickly rewrote the OS and was ready as he took the controls and started the start up procedure for the mobile suit. It looked like the mobile suit was called a Gundam, designation Strike.

He would have to use it to destroy the ZAFT mobile suits, he quickly looked up his weapons load out. Head mounted vulcan machine guns, and a pair of hip mounted knives. That was all he had to work with. He quickly knew that this was going to be a long battle, he had to make sure not to destroy the ZAFT weapons, he was going to need them after all. The last of his projects was going to have to wait, the hive shield was going to have to be finished later.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

Kira always believed that one major defense the human body was 2 fold, the ability to adapt, and the ability to fight off disease. These two abilities had been in his mind when he designed the hive shield. It would be semi autonomous nano machines that would act as these two abilities but on mobile suits and possibly ships too. The ability to adapt would be called the EVOLT system. The system was short for Evolution Variables Over Limited Time. The nano machines would learn how and where their host was weak or could use more strength. This essentially would mean that as the mobile suit was in combat the suit would actually grow stronger, and more resistant to damage. The ability to fight off disease or heal injuries was the hive shield. The nano machines would instinctively take apart all matter based ammunition, or drain any energy based attacks. The shield would keep the mobile suit safe from outside threats. Of these two the only system that was fully developed and ready for deployment was the EVOLT. The hive shield would develop as the EVOLT was in use.

Kira was tempted to use his small sample of nanites on the strike, but he knew he needed time to let the nanites bond with their new host. This was going to take time, so he decided to fight with the strike using what little weapons he had. His time in ZAFT gave him perfect knowledge of their weapons. As long as they had munitions so would he. He fought off a series of JINN and managed to make 1 runaway while destroying no less than 4 of them in a rather quick pace. Murrue was completely impressed with her boyfriends abilities. At one time he felt that he was trying to show off to her, when he told her of some of his battles. Now she knew that he was perfectly serious, and that for some reason she could not picture the serious look on his face now. It was almost as if his eyes lacked a certain light, that his focus was solely directed to destroying the enemy. Then she had a crazy idea, Berserker. Kira changed in how he behaved as soon as he had a weapon in hand. The berserker was mythical warrior that changed in personality depending on whether or not he was in combat. In normal peaceful life he was a meek, kind, and gentle person. In combat he was a ruthless, unrelenting enemy that knew not the word mercy. This Kira was a sharp contrast to the young man who up to a day before was dating her. She saw as some of the ZAFT almost tried to surrender, only to be cut down by the strike with the borrowed armament. If there was ever a moment that made her hate war, it was this moment. The moment when her beloved became such a cruel, and methodical warrior. She wished for the battle to be over and for him to go back to the loving man that had won her heart.

Mu La Flaga was having an extremely unpleasant time fighting against CGUE mobile suit, somehow the pilot was able to foresee all his attacks and evade them. Rau La Cruze was having the time of his life, if anything this fight against Mu was almost like a cat playing with a mouse. He could have killed him no less than 5 times already, but deep down inside he wanted to push his opponents buttons some more. "Well, Mu how are you going to cope with this? You can't land a single shot and I could end your life any second. Will you adapt or will you show the world how obsolete you really are?" Mu was having a hard time and then he had an idea. If he could enter into the colony then he could limit how much this enemy could move. The space is more limited inside after all. He took off evading shots by his enemy and made a beeline to the entrance port to go inside the colony. "Oh, is that your brilliant scheme? Why not let you see how it works out. It will be fun." Rau followed while intentionally making shots that would miss Mu entirely.

Inside the colony he saw that the strike was finishing the last of the still fighting JINN. He got the feeling that it was Kira in that mobile suit. "No one but my baby brother could move like that.. What would happen if I caused Mu to attack him.. How would he react?" He set his plan in motion. He moved in front of the strike but a few hundred yards away between each other. Mu rushed in and fired his Zero's main gun and as the shot was fired he moved out of the way. The shot stuck the strike on the chest and for a second he looked at his Zero with malice in the way the mobile suit rushed him. He took hold of some of the knives the JINN had thrown at him, and he immediately attacked the Zero it was only by seconds but he managed to slice off the barrel of the Zero, Mu was sure that he was dead meat and he would be killed by this unknown mobile suit. Murrue quickly told Kira that is was friendly fire. The Zero was an ally. Deep down he wanted to kill the enemy, but his beloved had said that he was an ally. He debated between the two as he came down from his jump and attack position. Rau was looking really happy, so his little brother did have berserker capabilities after all. These warriors also had a major flaw, once in combat they did not distinguish from friend and foe. So he wondered why did he stop his attack? What could have such hold on him to influence him in such a way? Rau left as he saw the damaged Zero land, next to the mobile suit Kira was piloting. But they would not have much chance for the pilots to get acquainted.

Natarle and some of the surviving officers managed to get the Archangel up and running. The ship was still in the underground facility, there was no way for them to exit in a conventional sense. So Natarle figured if she could not get to the exit, why not make a new one? She ordered the officers to prepare a massive attack on the ceiling. She shot what would be the ships mega lasers and blasted a path through the rubble and wreckage of the facility, as the ship exited the facility they saw a badly damaged Zero and one of the G weapons parked right next to each other. "Well those crooks did not steal all of the G weapons that is good, but where is Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, wasn't she supposed to be on a date? Bet that college student ran scared to the nearest shelter and is crying while in the fetal position in the shelter." Boy, how wrong was Natarle. But then again she was not always the best judge of character.

"So mind telling me how a civilian knows how to pilot a mobile suit? and why did you attack me? You with ZAFT or what?" Mu asked his face clearly show clear signs of anger. "I am a mercenary, so I probably can even beat you at handling that mobile armor. I am not with ZAFT but I have worked with them on contracts before, and I also has a few verbal contracts with Earth Alliance officers. It's the uncertain life of a mercenary. One day you are friends and the next you might be opponents. I respect them and they respect me. But it kind of makes making friends a little difficult. I think I can count my friends in 1 hand."

Mu laughed at how serious the young man looked, it was almost as if the ridiculous statements had been coming from a veteran warrior, and not some wet behind the ears college brat. "Do you know about the Shadow Felix of Petrovich?" Murrue asked this questions as she too got off the mobile suit. "Know him, I owe my life to that guy. I wanted to thank him once, but he never replied to my message. But what does that got to do with him?" Mu made it clear who he refereed to by pointing at Kira,and Murrue did not look like she was happy about it. Not happy one bit. As the Archangel came down and landed a few hundred feet away from the mobile suit and mobile armor Kira was thinking on what would happen next. No matter what the soldiers of the Earth Alliance believed he had to protect Murrue, and no one would stand in his way and stop him from doing that. He placed an arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry, I will never let anyone harm you, My love." He whispered in her ear and she blushed. In the middle of an incident and he had take time to reassure her in such a romantic way. Murrue smiled at realizing that her boyfriend was indeed quite the guy.

He looked at Mu and with a stoic look on his face he began to tell him to relax, "There was one 1 message, and that was on my final day on that contract. Thanks for saving my hide I believe. I do not reply to messages in the middle of a battlefield. It is a waste of time, if I have time to answer, then I better spend it fighting the enemies of my employer. I am told the mission objectives and expectations before I agree to a contract. I don't need to talk to them, and they only need to give me status reports on an emergency. If I save you again Hawk of Andimiun. Don't thank me in a message, they are a distraction I can do without." Kira walked towards a nearby bench, it never occurred to them that they had landed in the middle of a park. Drinking from the water fountain, or at least trying to. He sat down when it was clear that the water line to this park had been shut off as part of the evacuation procedures.

"So Shadow Felix is just a college student, why fight in this war?" Mu asked as he sat down next to him. "I fight to maybe someday have enough to settle down, with a special someone and live a good life." As he said special someone he was looking at Murrue, and she was looking at him. Murrue walked to Kira's side and touched his shoulder in an affectionate way. "So Lieutenant Ramius mind telling me what your relationship is with this young man?" Murrue turned to bend down and kissed him, but she kissed him on his lips, and it was a steamy, passion filled kiss. As the kiss ended she looked at Mu, "He is the love of my life, I guess it will sound corny when you hear it, but I am his girlfriend and maybe someday something more." Kira looked at her and smiled, "You can always count on me." Was his reply to her and she knew that he meant everything he said, and it made her happy.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

At that moment Natarle decided to do the logical thing, mind you it was not the most considerate but logical. She decided interrupt the tender moment, "Excuse me, Lieutenant we had a ZAFT ship with a full contingent of mobile suits, plus 4 of our top secret weapons, and god knows what else. We have an undermanned, short on supplies, and the only ones to defend us is a damaged mobile armor, 1 mobile suit piloted by someone that looks like is not even of legal age to drink. So we are up a creak without a paddle, and we are wasting precious time in romantic declarations? Should we be doing something to i don't know, prepare for when they decide to come back in the colony and try to kill us?" Kira was looking at her with a sheer look of loathing. Mu understood that crack about his age, that wasn't nice and messing such a romantic moment was enough to upset anyone. But he also understood that in some parts she was right. Murrue looked at her and she too was upset, she had ruined a perfect moment, and insulted her boyfriend. She was about to tell her off, when Kira gave her the let me handle this look.

"Give me 30 minutes alone, and I mean alone. No interference, no meddling and no interruptions. I will solve the supply issue and fix the Zero better than ever. But so help me god, if I person other than Murrue even comes to ask me a stupid question. Prepare the funeral because that idiot is as good as dead. Am I being perfectly clear?" Mu looked at him and he knew that this was no threat, this was a promise. He simply answered crystal clear. Natarle got into an argument that he should respect his superior officer. Kira simply asked if anywhere on his person she saw an Earth Alliance Forces rank badge or insignia? He asked again stepping close and asked again if his conditions were clear? or would she rather him do nothing and left her to her fate? Murrue of course knew that he was not about to abandon her. Natarle looked rather pissed and simply answer fine, and walked away.

Kira did not want to deploy this now, but there was no alternative. Taking out his phone, he tapped in what looked like a text message. He picked up a few tin cans from around and decided to get a bottle from his shirt pocket, with a drop of strange liquid the cans began to be consumed by something. Most believed acid, but Kira simply pressed the send button. Immediately a stainless steel bench, a trash can, and a few light posts began to be devoured too. After a few seconds a few small spider like robots appeared and stood in front of him waiting for orders. "Alright it seems that construction of initial form has been complete, I need 10 of you to analysis that broken mobile armor conduct upgrades and repairs. The rest of you operate loaders and bring to that ship everything in the way of supplies, You may consume any metallic wreckage should you need more to complete this task, I would suggest the pieces of the JINN. Any one have any questions?"

He looked at his phone and saw the question that he expected, "Is the mobile armor our new host?" was clearly spelled. "Not at this time, it maybe in the future for other colonies. I will need you to assemble a unit to be a temporary colony and allow transport. You have 20 minutes." The spider robots went to their work. Murrue looked at him, and asked, "Mind telling me what were those? and are we in any danger?" He did tell them that Murrue could ask him questions. "Those are the children of the hive. They are part of my EVOLT and hive shield. The shield is going to take time to complete and implement. They will gather supplies, and upgrade and repair the Zero." But then the question he expected was about to be asked, "Don't worry, my love. I made them, they are perfectly honorable, loyal, and well behave children. They will do this just fine, the only thing I am worried about is if he will be able to operate that armor after the upgrade." Murrue laughed, "Oh, I wouldn't worry to much about it."

Outside aboard the ZAFT ship Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol had finished downloading their mobile suits data to the ships mainframe, the ship crew finished arming and getting the 4 stolen mobile suits ready for deployment. "So Athrun mind telling me where is your brother?" Captain La Cruze asked as he was casually drinking a cup of tea. "Sir, he decided to stay back and help the naturals. I have no idea why, but it may have something to do with that brown haired lady that was on the last of the mobile suits." Rau simply laughed at what he heard, so his little brother was struck by cupid's arrow on a mission. Wasn't that simply precious. "Oh, I wouldn't worry to much Athrun, this is Kira we are talking about. I am sure he is going to be just fine." Dearka mentioned as he looked at Athrun looking worried. "I do believe he had a special mission assigned by your father. He must have stayed as part of that mission." Captain La Cruze mentioned as he finished his tea. Yzak was quite to jump into the conversation, "But sir, he destroyed the JINN that had come into the colony as our backup. That does not seem normal to me!" Rau looked at Yzak and simply asked if those JINN had fired upon the mobile suit that Kira was in? Yzak was not able to hide the fact that indeed the JINN had attacked first. "Self defense is allowed during that special mission. If you do not think you can beat him, I would highly suggest not attacking him. He might have been in one of his berserker moments." Yzak looked rather pissed, how could the Captain think that he was not able to beat Kira. He got lucky at the academy, and they were not even using live rounds. He was sure that he could have won other wise. Dearka had decided to avoid Kira as much as possible, he did not want to face him as an enemy. Just concentrate on the naturals and leave Kira alone that was a pretty good idea.

True to his words the Zero was looking like it was brand new, and the weapons and sensors looked a whole lot differently. Murrue tried to figure out some of the new equipment on the gun barrels. Were those shielding units on the barrels and the main body of the Zero? "My oh my, kid you sure come up with weird and scary stuff." Kira looked at him and smiled, "Thanks for the complement. You can call me Kira by the way." He relaxed a little, "So, Kira where are those loaders headed." Kira looked at him as if he should have paid attention. "They are loading supplies from the colony, I don't think that Orb will miss anything we take." Murrue decided to step into the conversation. "Why is that?" Kira took a small tube and drew a diagram on the ground. "As I see it, they don't need to show any restrain in fighting us. It is highly likely that they will come heavily armed and may destroy the colony. The civilians will be removed through the expulsion of the shelters." Mu decided to add something to the conversation, "So they can come right in blast everything in their path, but we have to hold back to not damage the escape pods, nice." Kira looked at Mu and smiled, "What's life without a little challenge. I will keep my beloved safe, will you keep yours safe too?" Natarle coughed as if he was implying that she was dating Mu La Flaga. "Who do you mean?" Mu asked, and he simply looked at him and said, "Why the Zero, who else would I mean?" At this the crew that had listened to this conversation began to laugh really hard, specially Chief Murdock. Natarle was pissed, she did not find that joke funny at all.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

As the repairs and upgrades where finished the nanites began to build a small black briefcase. The loaders could not find everything they needed, it turns out that the colony was having a rather stingy manager, the colony always had a little more than what it needed to operate, but not much. So the supplies they found were not enough to resupply the archangel of basics, such as food, water, spare metals for construction, and such. But they did find strangely enough a lot of ammunition, and electronics, this made it possible for some quick upgrades to the Strike's sensors. The machine could barely keep up with the speed Kira's mind worked at. The sensor upgrades were finished in quick succession. The nanites then asked if they could return to their temporary colony. Kira saw no issue with that and agreed that they could. The metal briefcase was quickly boarded by the nanites and they really were quite happy in it, how could Kira know that, well the nanites told him of course in a text message.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you rather hear?" Murrue asked Mu and Kira who apparently were having afternoon tea. "I would like the good news, good tea by the way, Kira." Mu said in his own joking manner. "Thank Natarle, she was the one that made it. I would like the bad news myself. Need to get things moving, don't want to be caught unprepared." Natarle was surprised, Kira actually noticed that she made the tea, and he did not take credit for it. She guessed the coordinator was honorable at the very least, but secretly she was still very upset that he picked Murrue, instead of herself. She is a typical ice queen, and Natarle believed she was a much better choice. His loss then, Mu wasn't that bad of a catch either.

"Well the bad news is that we don't have enough crew to operate the Archangel effectively, and that exit made it impossible for one of the shelters to be released by the colony's evacuation procedure." Kira looked and came up with an idea, "Well I could always pry it open with the Strike, we could ask them to help with the Archangel." Natarle wanted to object, the Archangel was a top secret project of the Earth Alliance, they did not need more people knowing about it. But Murrue agreed. "Well what is the good news? Thanks for the tea, Natarle." He saw a coughing and blushing Natarle. He believed that she was rather shy, but Murrue and Kira could easily tell that it was all an act. The shy and cute routine, talk about a classic. "The Archangel has enough weapons and ammunition to function, some basic food and water, and some raw materials for future repairs. The food and water will last for a few days." Murrue was quite the optimist, Kira knew that the situation was a lot worse than that. "So Lieutenant La Flaga, why haven't you taken your newly repaired Zero on a test flight?" Kira asked him. "You can call me Mu, and I don't need to waste fuel. I expect the enemy will give those upgrades of your quite the test." Kira was listening but always looking at Murrue, and she knew it. I guess we really need to get started all them said at the same time, but with different objectives they each separated. Murrue was going to go over to get the paperwork for some new volunteer soldiers, Mu was going to make sure that the Strike had the Aile Pack mounted, Kira was going to check on the damaged shelter to see if he could open it, and Natarle was going to check if she could contact Atlantic Command.

The group went to their expected tasks, until Kira and Murrue where briefly alone. She quickly walked up to him and kissed him on his lips. He asked what was the matter, she simply told him that she needed to remind him who his girlfriend was in case there was a beautiful girl in that shelter, and she tried to seduce him. He touched her blushing face and told her, "If you really want to worry, then worry about how are we going to be able to date? I don't think that ship will give us any free time in the near future." She knew that he was right, and she did want to go on more dates, there was the option of simply coming out and telling the rest of the crew about their relationship, but she worried about the objections and ridicule.

The thrusters on the shelter had been melted shut. He connected to the shelter using a portable terminal, and managed to get it open. To his surprise Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, Miriallia, and Flay Alster was inside. Sai was surprised to see that the one person who opened their damaged shelter was none other than Kira, one of his college classmates. "Don't have much time people, I want to ask you who is willing to work with the Earth Alliance Forces on their ship and who is just going to be a refugee?" Kira asked, almost everyone agreed to work with the soldiers until they could leave for Orb. Flay did not want to work with any soldiers, specially a coordinator. Kira was surprised how she knew that he was a coordinator, she smiled and told him that she managed to get Athrun to tell her that he was a coordinator, and since Kira is his brother it made sense to think of him as one too.

Kira was very much upset at hearing how easy his brother divulged such sensitive information. He was going to have to give him a stern talking to about his management of secret information. Lose lips sink ships after all. Flay even tried to work her womanly charms on him, and acted all cutesy. This had no chance of working, he was in a wonderful relationship, with an honest, caring, and sweet lady. The fake advances were more an insult than anything else. "Very well, Ms Alster you may go to the ship and report to the crew, they will assign you a room for you to stay at. The rest go over to there and get ready to talk to Captain Murrue Ramius." Kira pointed at the direction where his girlfriend was waiting for them at. "Alright, by your command Ensign Yamato." Flay told him as a joke, but he was scowling when he heard it.

Flay was surprised by the look on his face, "Why would he be angry if I called him that if he was a soldier." She asked Miriallia, she just told her that maybe he wasn't, that maybe he was a volunteer just like she was going to be. This made no sense whoever heard of a coordinator volunteering, those space aliens were always seen by her family as being rather selfish, narcissistic, and cruel monsters after all, they had their uses to be sure, but a dog was more loyal. Flay thought to herself. She really believed in the rhetoric of Blue Cosmos. The possibilities of having a relationship with Athrun went down hill, as soon as he told her he was a coordinator after all.

Everyone in the shelter volunteered, except for Flay. Since they were all pretty good with either communications and computers they were all assigned positions in the CIC. Bridge crew to be certain but Kira felt this was to keep an eye on them more than anything. Natarle's little scheme to keep them away from sensitive area it seems.

Mu finished getting the Aile Pack on the transport truck so it could be mounted on the Strike, so much hard work for just one piece of gear, he was sweating bullets. Kira boarded the Strike and moved to where the pack was, he quickly let the onboard computer to take over as the Strike moved and took the armaments onto itself. A beam rifle, a shield, and a laser sword. Well this was better than 2 hip knives. Murrue was busy with the paperwork as it seemed through the view of his cockpit.

"Well at the very least I know Murrue will not tell them about our relationship." At least he hoped. He could imagine how the group would react to the news that their rescuer is off the dating market as it were. Honestly they had a few moments that made him want to do more than kiss, and a few instances where he wanted to hold her closer, with a little more meaning. But he would always be respectful, so he waited to have a clear sign that she was willing. But these burning desires, and feeling were making it very difficult for him to do just that. A small kiss, and he wanted to french kiss her and throw caution to the wind. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, his restraint as painful as it was, was a clear sign of his love for her. He hoped that this got across to her, at the very least.

Murrue finished the paperwork and was reading a report by Chief Murdock, but her mind wondered sometimes to that last kiss, she wanted to take it further but not in the open. Natarle would give her nothing shorter than a serious talking to, if she did that in the open. She wanted to remind her that she held a lower rank, but when she held Kira there was something clearly pressing against her thigh. He was clearly longing for her, but his self-control meant that he was waiting for her approval, but it also meant that he too wanted her. This made her blush, and smile at the idea. "Maybe when we are away from this situation, and we have some privacy I can tell him how much the desire is mutual. It's taking every ounce of self-control in just not telling him that his quarters are going to be shared with me!" She could just imagine him saying that on occasion they could share the same bed, but they would have to be careful. The Archangel did not have a working daycare after all.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

Rau La Cruze was not by any means enjoying this operation to take out the Archangel, he knew that the leadership in the PLANTS made it perfectly clear, if you can not capture a unit, then destroy it. They could not allow the naturals to have any sort of advantage. He had to hold back his own words, as he wanted to scream at them, that having the ultimate coordinator serve with them as a mercenary was even more of an advantage than the new mobile suits combined. He knew why Patrick Zala had decided that, he knew that the coordinators on the front lines had begun to feel overconfident and stop training as they should. If they had a decent opponent this would motivate them, to either avenge their fallen soldiers, or train harder to just survive.

But he did not like it one bit, to him Kira was a younger brother. They both were born and were made in the same facility after all. He could not help but to worry about his kid brother, and wanting him to find some sort of happiness in the constant hell that was war. "When do we stop being people, and became tools for greedy, uncaring people? When will the naturals realize that it was their desire to improve and reach the highest summit that created people like us in the first place. Had they been content in how their maker had made them we would not even been made this way, and this ridiculous war would not have happened. But the naturals blame us, and they never will accept their own fault in the cause of this war. When will I and my precious brother be able to live simple, honest, and happy life? From what I see, not anywhere in the near future. But deep down inside I always hope, that the day will come. Peace ever as brief will come."

Yzak was pissed, Dearka was too, Nicol and Athrun were sad. "What in the word is going in the mind of that fool, Hey Athrun his is your brother. What is going on here? Why is Kira defending those lousy stupid naturals?" Yzak screamed at him. "I would not mind that answer too. How did our team leader suddenly become a traitor to the very people he swore to defend. I am sure poor little Nicol is positively heartbroken after being abandoned by his very own crush." Dearka told Athrun quickly as Yzak had asked his question. "I have no idea, but he wouldn't do it without a valid reason." Athrun defended his brother, but Nicol jumped in and grabbed Dearka by the neck. "Hey, how long are you going to keep calling me gay! I happen to be engaged to a very nice lady I'll have you know." Dearka retorted that they had never even met her, and he did not have a single picture of her. An engaged guy at least would have one picture of his loved one to inspire him. Yzak quickly told him that it was very suspicious how he would always jump right in to defend Kira, He even remembered that he played the piano for a lot of people in the academy events, and even designs frilly little dresses. Nicol was furious, "They happen to be wedding dresses. I am trying to open a business, and what is wrong with me playing the piano? If you keep calling me gay must be that you know so much what gay people like." Athrun was not amused at what was happening. "Stop saying things like that and do the decent thing and come out of the closet. Your kind are allowed in ZAFT after all." Dearka told him as a joke, but that was the straw that broke the camel's back. He punched Dearka hard on the stomach. "If you make another of those jokes, you can consider yourself a dead man!" Yzak was happy, almost smiling. "See, that is what you need. Get pissed, and stop treating everything with kid gloves. Show that fury in the battlefield and you will make that bride of your proud to have such a tough, talented man a her future husband." Nicol was still pissed, but understood what the whole thing had been. The teach was without Kira, and now they could be told to fight against their former friend and leader. This was hardly a good situation for anyone of them, specially for Athrun.

Rau had listened to all the exchange between the boys, and could not help but to laugh at some of the insinuations. He walked in and smiled, "Well, If you ladies have the time to play then I assume that the data and maintenance on the new mobile suits is done?" They all stood at attention, and told him ,"Sir, Yes, Sir." He smiled and told them to relax. "Look, you need to be familiar with the abilities and weapons of each of those suits, and quickly. You will sortie tomorrow and deal with the mobile suit that we failed to capture. There is also the possibility of the Zero and new ship providing back up to the mobile suit. JINN will be deployed with weapon configuration D" Athrun quickly looked at the captain hardly believing his words. "But, Sir, Weapon configuration D is for taking out fortresses. Isn't that over kill?" Rau looked at Athrun, "There is no such thing as over kill, if the colony is destroyed so be it. They made it a legitimate target as soon as they agreed to build those things there in the first place. Do you really think that the colonial computers do not have a blueprint on those machines?" The team realized what he was saying. They needed to destroy any possible place where blueprints could be stored, the ship and the mobile suit would be obvious places, but the colony could also be a remote possibility. "They destroyed Junius 7, it would be sheer hipocracy for them to cry foul if we ended up doing the same thing. The only exception is that in our case it is a legitimate target." Rau was telling them what they all were thinking too. But it didn't make the any easier to accept. They former leader should now be considered a traitor and new enemy, if someone told the boys this in the days of the academy, every single one of them would call that person a crazy person, or something to that effect. How much people change during war, and how much they forget those innocent days of the past. These were lessons that war teaches, but only if you live long enough to learn them.

Kira was having a very bad day, first he had killed several of his own people, in the defense of what could be called ungrateful morons. Chief Murdock and the bridge crew welcomed Kira's help with open arms for sure, but not a single one was not waiting for the kid, to betray them when he believed that they did not expect it. He did betray his own people, and if rumors were true his own family. They would consider themselves mentally handicapped if they could not expect the same or worse being done at them. Mercenaries were never known to be loyal, all they were where in terms of old days killers for hire. They valued only one thing and one thing only other than themselves,and that was their pay. If mercenary was paid enough he would torch an entire hospital full of children. The fact that Mu La Flaga was also telling anyone who asked who the kid was, he made no attempt to keep it hidden. The kid was the Shadow Felix of Petrovich. Mu probably was doing to reassure the crew and people on the ship that they had an extremely tough pilot guarding them. But the Shadow Felix was supposed to be extremely cruel, and efficient in combat situations. A real berserker with all the strength and fear that he caused.

Murrue was not happy to be in command of the Archangel, no to say that she was not happy would be an understatement. Her executive officer constantly made jokes about how much she acted like a giddy schoolgirl when she was dating in the colony. Natarle of course did it because she could never quite get over the fact that the fabled Shadow Felix did not pick her instead. Murrue Ramius had know a brief time of happiness in the time they started dating, and with the burden of being in command, and the war she knew that the times he and her could enjoy a brief moment to be romantic with each other was getting to be less and less. She wanted to share a nice chat, a good meal, maybe an excuse to get closer and being held in his arms, such as dancing. The taste and feel of his lips on hers. There were many things that she wanted, and many things they had yet to do. But the damn war kept interfering in their love life. She knew that earlier the next day that ZAFT would attack, but how could they evade the attack. The odds where against them, how could she make sure her beloved would live? How would she keep the people of this ship safe? and finally How long was Kira going to keep her longing till he finally claimed what was rightfully his? Some of the bridge crew joked that the Captain needed a good shag. Natarle pretended to be upset, and put a stop to those comments, but deep down inside Murrue was saying something completely unexpected. "If they only knew how much that is true, Come on Kira, stop the enemy claim victory, and then come to my quarters and claim me! or else I will go to yours!"

Kira suddenly had the earnest desire to build better locks on his quarters and sound proof them, for some odd reason he felt that he would really need that. Mu joked that at least it could keep unwanted guests to interrupt him with his girlfriend. Kira wanted to seriously punch Mu in the gut, but he simply asked him if he was still sore that he was dating the Captain and she was not available anymore. Mu laughed at his comment, "Oh, don't worry about it. Natarle is not such a bad looking woman after all." Kira quickly told him to never tell her that. Mu simply asked which one of them was the kid and who was the adult? Kira simply told him, "I will leave you to figure that out as your homework. 3 Pages, single spaced 12 type font. I expect it by the day after tomorrow." The crew that had been near the two as they worked to maintain their machines began to laugh. Chief Murdock simply ended the laughter and said, "Well, from my point of you. You are all kids, so stop horsing around and finished your work!"

Tomorrow combat was going to start again, and he knew that the least unattended detail could mean death. The slightest crack in the cockpit, that single second a thruster did not engage, or that last missing round in a weapon. These were death especially in space.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

The battle that came from this mission would be the first and many hoped the last time a colony was so savagely destroyed. The ZAFT soldiers that saw the battle could not help but to feel like they had fought a battle that would cause them no end of nightmares. But the battle must be told so that there would no miss understandings. Rau so began his report to the council.

On the day that we obtained the new mobile suits from the naturals we failed to obtain one final unit, the unit seemed to preform admirably against our standard JINN and so we decided to attempt to eliminate the unit, and the newly discovered battleship. We had no intelligence on the development of said ship. It must also be taken into notice that Kira Zala was not among the returning operatives. There is no news on his whereabouts.

~Aboard the Archangel~

"Kira, I know that you are a mercenary, and I would expect that the Earth Alliance would be willing to sign a contract for your services. But at the moment I don't have the authority to make such a contract on their behalf. But we will be in combat, and I do need you. No one else will be able to pilot the Strike as is." Kira looked at her, and she did look rather flustered. He simply got closer to her gave her a small brief hug and kiss. "Murrue, I signed contracts with the commanders not with the Earth Alliance and the objectives were clearly defined. In most cases it was a verbal contract to begin with. That is why your database more than likely does not have any of my previous contracts. So how about this, You Captain of the Ship Archangel do you agree to render payment for the protection of this ship and mobile suit till they are safely delivered to an Earth Alliance forces facility. Payment to be given upon completion of said contract?" Murrue liked it except for 1 more item. "I may also which for the protection of the crew and any civilians within the ship." Kira was not going argue that point. "I agree to that addition, and I will accept orders from you exclusively as my client." Murrue and Kira exchanged a hand shake and the contract was sealed. "Very well, Kira how about we talk about something more personal now?" Kira was still close to her. "By personal do you mean where am I going to sleep?" Murrue blushed at him hitting the proverbial nail on the head. "Yes, Kira I can assign you some personal quarters but I rather have you closer than that. We could have a few moments with each other, and still have our privacy. The medical bay is fully staffed thanks to the doctor that was on that shelter we had to open. I do believe that they have birth control pills too." The last part was almost a whisper. Kira held her close and intimate way, "So we could live as a couple and the people around us may start to talk and make rumors. I don't really care what these people say, but will it bother you. I don't want to add to your problems, my love."

There he was again, and always the considerate boyfriend that she always wanted. "Darling, If I brought it up. I think I am quite sure that I value our relationship above what other people may say. But can you blame me for wanting to be more with you? Can you blame me for my own desires for spending more time and having a few instances of happiness in all this chaos?" Kira kissed her lips in an long and loving way. As soon as he parted. "Good thing I don't have luggage then, I can sleep comfortably with a person I love, and trust."

The decision and happy moment was interrupted by a sudden message from the CIC, "Battle station, to level 1, mobile suits inbound. All personnel to battle stations. This is not a drill." Mu was walking towards the elevator towards the hangar. He saw Kira and Murrue really close. "Kira, sorry to interrupt but we need to move and get ready for deployment." Kira was ready, but not without kissing her again and whispering in her ear, "See you back home, my love." As Kira and Mu went on a hurry towards the elevator they left a smiling and blushing Murrue thinking on what it meant. Then as they two pilots closed the door to the elevator and where on their way to the hangar, it dawned on her that she needed to go to the bridge too. She waited for the same elevator to return so that she could take her place on the bridge.

"Do we have a conformation on the units?" Murrue asked, Natarle was quick on the uptake and answered. "We have 4 JINN, and 4 unknown machines matching profiles..." As soon as the match was found the shock was clear on her face. "They are sending the captured G weapons. Duel, Buster, Aegis, and Blitz among them." Murrue cursed her luck, "Guess they could not wait to use their new toys." The situation would be tragic if it was not also very much expected of them.

Mu La Flaga on board his Zero he moved to the catapult. "Mu La Flaga, Ready for deployment..." Miriallia was heard on next. "La Flaga, all green, launch authorized." The Zero launched, and was amazed how much quicker it seemed. He began to think that he should thank Kira after this, if he made it back alive that is. "Kira Yamato, Ready to launch." As soon as kira was on the catapult. "Kira Yamato, Strike armament Aile pack. All green launch authorized as soon as the pack is finished mounting. Good luck out there Kira!" Miriallia must be nervous about him fighting. For all the times he had seen it the would never understand how civilians would be nervous for him and not La Flaga.

The Strike launched as was waiting for the enemy to move, but the wait was not long. He saw some missiles headed towards the Archangel. The idea of harm being caused on his love interest caused his berserker abilities to active. He immediately picked up a damaged and empty transport and threw it on the patch of the missiles. The missiles hit the vehicle and with the flash of the explosion he shot the JINN that had shot the missiles. The pilot of the JINN did not have time to evade and was hit one precisely where the cockpit on the JINN would be. The pilot and machine where destroyed.

All the G weapon pilots were shocked and amazed at the quickness in the mobile suit, Yzak even mentioned that it was oddly familiar how it moved, Dearka also commented that it was too quick for a natural, Nicol made the comment that Kira was still missing. Athrun could hardly believe it, it was familiar and it was done by Kira. Why would Kira be fighting to protect the naturals? Why go as far a kill his fellow coordinators? Then he remembered that this was not the first time, he had done so before when he took possession of that mobile suit. But he needed to know why his brother was doing this? "Don't attack the ship directly you seen what happens when that is the case. Attack the colony cause the ship damage as a consequence then maybe we will have enough time to evade that mobile suits attacks." Athrun told the others, but Yzak decided to mention that their suits has phase armor just like the enemy. This fight was not going to over quickly.

The fight was not easy, quick or merciful. JINN pilots were foolish and attacked the Archangel or at least tried to. The Strike stood in their way and killed every single JINN that tried, in the mean time Mu and his upgraded Zero was giving the 4 G weapons a real workout. Athrun had thanks his lucky stars that his unit had phase armor, because if it had not been so. He and the others would be dead at least 4 times. One of the final JINN who was foolish and shot all the missiles he had not at the Archangel but the support column that was the single tether which maintained the structure of the colony. The idea was to cause it to collapse onto the ship and destroy it or at the very least implode the colony and take the enemy with them. He of course was killed by Mu but only after the enemy had launched the missiles. Kira could have stopped some of them but not enough, and in the state he was he was a only focused on saving the Archangel. As the shelters were launched and the colony began to break apart. The ZAFT soldiers onboard saw what they never wanted to see again, it was just like seeing the destruction of Junius 7. The only distinction was that no nuclear weapons had done this, it was caused by the rashness of 1 fool. But at the very least the fool paid with his life.

The 4 G weapons had to retreat as soon as their energy reserves where extremely low, Athrun in a last ditch effort put way his weapons, and open a communication channel to the Strike. "Kira, why are you fighting your own people? Why do you defend the naturals?" Kira was still very much in his berserker mode, His eyes looked almost golden. Athrun heard one one reply, he could not understand the meaning until much later, the reply was. "Ask father about our secret." What secret could motivate him to kill his own people? Maybe there was a reason and this was not treason as Yzak and Dearka were quick to call after they saw him in action. Nicol and Athrun always believed that there had to be a reason for Kira's strange actions. They would find it as soon as Athrun returned to the PLANTS and asked their father, but would their father tell him the truth? He hoped beyond all hope that he would. He did not enjoy fighting against his brother, not one bit, and he was not the only one. Rau knew too well how Athrun felt as he heard the report.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

The battle was not over, a colony was destroyed. The Archangel had the tough decision to either go directly to the moon or try and used the wreckage to hid from the ZAFT ships and plot to go somewhere else. The ship had no identification within the Earth Alliance. This could mean that even if they made it to the moon, their allies would see this ship as a possible enemy ship. Natarle was sure that she could send a message in a probe. Mu shut down that idea, if the prove was seen as a hostile weapon, they would destroy it without even examining it. They had to deal with the missing registration of the ship, and that had to be done as soon as possible. Mu suggested that they head for Artemis. The base had been mostly ignored by the ZAFT forces, and it had the most impressive defense system. The umbrella was believed to be the reason ZAFT did not attack in the first place. They could use a terminal at the base to register the ship with the Earth Alliance. Murrue only had two problems. The first was that the base was an Euroasian base. They had a long history of hatred towards the personnel of the Atlantic Federation. They had to be careful with the data in of the Archangel and the Strike. The last problem was Kira, how could they explain his presence to the officers of that base. To explain to them that the ship's only mobile suit was being piloted, by a young coordinator. The thing that they hated even more than the Atlantic Federation. How could she keep him from harm. Mu simply got up and went towards the exit. As he reached the door he looked at the worried face of Murrue Ramius. "Look he is a mercenary. I say we use his fame as a mercenary and make it look like he is only doing it for a large paycheck. This might even make them think that they could hire him. We ask Kira to fake a contract to gain access to their computers. He registers this ship, and finds out what their real goals are. This could be an easy way to have some way to defend ourselves should they try and kill us and steal both the mobile suit and the ship." Murrue did not like it one bit, but saw the logic behind it. She would only agree as soon as she was able to talk to Kira about it, and if he agreed to it. They would use the idea, but only if he agreed to it.

Kira was busy doing his best to improve the efficiency and power of each of the packs for the strike. The nanites were used on each of the weapon packs and in matter of minutes they had analyzed the packs using the data from the mobile suit. Each pack was partially broken down to pieces and reconstructed. The Sword pack, the blade of the sword was made lighter and quicker, the boomerang was made a dual boomerang. The launcher pack was improved in range and energy efficiency. The main weapons could fire more times, and the energy cost was significantly reduced. The Aile pack was changed most of all. The beam rifle was upgraded to be able to increase power, accuracy and energy consumption. It had almost unlimited shot, and the only way that it could be beat was that the Phase Shift Armor was forced to power down. The shield became able to reflect energy weapon attacks and could be made to retract into the mobile suit arm and take the form of a single gauntlet. The gauntlet would automatically pull a beam sword from the Strike, and improved the handling of the weapon without having to lose accuracy on the rifle. The last improvement was the thruster unit, it allowed full flight control, and reduced energy needed to maintain flight. For some weird reason the nanites did something also to the Gundam, they installed on the Gundam was what they had been long intended. The hive shield was completed ahead of schedule and the Gundam was the very first unit to have the system installed. The nanited made microscopic clusters of nanites around the outside of the mobile suit. They would handle defense and repairs from that moment on. Chief Murdock did not mind one bit, for him having one less thing to repair was not a negative situation. Kira did warn him that if he or anyone attacked the Strike physically, meaning hit it with a large enough of impact, the nanites would attack the person who attacked the Strike. The nanite colony on the Strike considered it their host, and they would always defend their host.

This made him ask Kira the obvious question. Did this mean that they would attack the enemy too? By developing and constantly upgrading the Strike's weapons that was exactly what they were doing. But if a mobile suit hit the strike, say with an axe or a simple punch they could eat the mobile suit, they would have to have physical contact and even with laser swords physical contact between mobile suits was rare. Mobile suits were originally designed for long range combat to begin with.

Little did he know that there were some pilot's who used their mobile suits to physically beat down, and crush their enemy. A rupture in the cockpit was more than enough to cause the mobile suit to be disabled if not destroyed out in space.

As Kira left to have a light lunch, when he reached the ship's dinner it was a surprise to see Murrue having the same idea. She was having a light salad, and Kira decided to try to have some rice, and what he believed to be meat loaf. "So Kira, done with the maintenance of the Strike? Because if you are I have a few things to discuss in private." Murrue asked Kira as he began to have his lunch. Kira could see no reason why not. He was having a rather lovely time with Murrue as they each ate their lunch. As they were finished they placed their things in the ship's dishwasher. As they left he asked a question that made Murrue blush, "Just how private will this meeting be?" She kissed him on his lips, "Just the two of us. Why do you want to do something?" He quickly offered a nice full body massage, his reason was that she must be stressed. Murrue was very happy to accept the considerate gesture by her very loving boyfriend.

As they reached the room, that also close to her office. He opened the door for her. She got inside and he followed behind her. "So what's the situation?" Kira asked wanted to get the business part of the discussion over quickly. Murrue explained what she, Natarle and Mu had discussed and Kira had heard it all. He too knew that the Archangel did not have a registration with the Earth Alliance Forces. But he made a few amendments to their idea, first if they were attacked near the Artemis base he would have to either figure a way for Mu to be able to pilot the Strike, and he the Zero. He quickly told her that the officers would never believe that he was the mobile suit pilot. Murrue countered that argument and told him that it would make the fact that he knew the mobile suit so well an extra reason to try and recruit him on their side. He did see the point, but then he would put a good enough of a show. He also told her that the Strike had a rather personal activation code, one that he alone knew. The naturals would never be able to hack it in a million years. Murrue was impressed with her boyfriend attention to detail. "Now Kira could the EVOLT system be used on other things besides the Strike?" Murrue asked, and Kira told her that the nanites would have to be given time to digest the information and to assimilate into the ship. It would take at least a month given the differences in size and systems.

"Well since we are done with the business aspect jump on that bed, and get ready. I will make sure you feel a hundred times better in no time at all." Murrue was happy to hear that but she did not really need to be told this twice. She had begun taking her shirt off as soon as the business segment of the discussion was over. In no time at all she was in her underwear, and doing a very provocative pose on the bed, "Like what you see, or is that a wrench in your pocket?" Kira had completely forgotten about that part as he came to her and began doing his best massage he could. She was again surprised, but also found the intimate touching to be a bit of a problem. In her mind there was an idea that kept repeating, "If this gets any better, I won't be able to control myself. If he can do this with just his hands, I wonder what else he can do?" Kira was always focused on the task at hand, and this was no exemption. He was focused on making her feel happy, relaxed, and completly stress free. His problem was that he did not have time to go to the infirmary to pick up a few condoms, and if she did not take her birth control. The current situation was not the ideal for starting a also wanted to wait till they were married. "Kira do you happen to have any condoms on you? Cause I haven't had to take a birth control pill in a long time." Murrue asked. Kira knew that the action was not going to go further unless.. "No, sorry my love. I don't but I have a suggestion. Why not use the other entry port?" Murrue blushed at what he had said, Kira did have a point, and she was technically a virgin there.

"Well, as long as you are gentle, sweet, and remember that if you do. You are only mine." Murrue told him in the most seductive tone she could. He held her close, "Gentle and sweet are I always? What do you mean yours only? I was sure that had already been decided when we decided to formally announce our relationship. Why would I cheat on the beauty that is in my hand at this moment?" Murrue kissed him on the lips and the kiss made it quite clear that he was going to have a very nice time.

Murrue was busy taking off his clothes and he was busy trying his best to unlock and remove her bra. Darn this hooks, that was what he was thinking. He had no problem taking out enemies in a mobile suit, reprogram an OS like a champ. But to take her bra in this situation? He was having a hard time, By the time she got his shirt and top part of his underwear off, he had finally managed to get her bra off. "He either never slept with anyone else before or he really is excited about our first time. Either way it makes me feel quite happy." Murrue was thinking as she touched his muscular chest and finely defined abs. The best thing about Zero Gravity was that switching positions was effortless. But the idea was interrupted as he massaged her breasts, and gently kissed her nipples. She could not stand it and kissed him. "If you are so good with just that? How are you with the rest." He merely winked and told her that she would have to wait and see. They switched to a position that was commonly known as 69 and he got to work on her very wet remaining piece of underwear. She was busy with the belt, pants, and briefs. After a few moments they each where staring at each others parts. He did not for long before he dove right in and began kissing and licking her in a most intimate way. She was moaning as she was starting to touch his rather impressive tool. They each took their time, making each other feel more, and more passionate and more pleasure. She had to make sure his tool was really well lubed, considering where it was going to go into.

After her first orgasm she was the one to climb on him, with her on top. As she pushed as hard as she could he pushed his tool deeper and slowly helping his beloved. After she got used to his tool they began to get faster, harder, and felt even better. After nearly 10 minutes they each had an organism that they each would always remember. "What a waste of perfectly good ammo." Murrue told him as they held each other close in the afterglow. "Murrue I would be very happy to have a family with you. But wouldn't you agree that this is not the best situation for us to start a family?" Murrue kissed her considerate lover, "Yes, I agree. But first you have to marry mister!" He did a salute, "Aye, Aye Captain!"

"Where is Kira and the Captain, who is going to decide what to do?" Natarle told Mu as they passed the door to her quarters. Mu had excellent hearing, much to his discomfort this time. He clearly heard the moans, and noises of a couple doing things that would make most porn stars blush. "Oh, I think we should really leave the two love birds alone and set a course for Artemis. I don't think we will see those two for the rest of the day." Natarle looked absolutely pissed. "Honestly, don't you get married, before you have your honeymoon?" She left a rather confused Mu La Flaga following her to the bridge as she mutters things along the lines of injustice, and lucky bitch.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

The ship was making remarkable progress, the base seemed closer but something made Kira wake up extra early one day. His life and specially his love life had become so much better than he ever remembered. Murrue was a warm, caring, loving, and tender lover. He could hardly believe than in 2 days since their first time together as lovers, he could not imagine his life without her by his side. He loved her deeply, and was mentally prepared to have all that happiness end when she heard the fact that he had kept a few secrets from her. His name, his family and his mission. He knew he needed to tell her that, but first he needed to earn the trust of the rest of the crew. If they knew who he really was, he did not believe for a second that Natarle would not use him as a mere disposable pawn. Mu seemed decent enough, and Chief Murdock had even been friendly. But in war a friend one day could become an ardent enemy the next, and he knew that if something brought out the worst in people, it was war.

Murrue saw her lover awake, and looked almost worried, if not a little frighten. "Kira, what is the matter?" She asked as she kissed him on his lips at the start of a new day. "I have a few secrets that you might need to know, but I don't trust others knowing them. Please, my love. Promise me that no matter what anyone does or asks you will not reveal it to anyone else. If you see fear in my eyes it's the fear of you not wanting anything to do with me after you hear what these secrets are." Murrue was concerned, what could be so terrible that he feared revealing it to her? No matter, she knew that her love of him was not at risk, she would always try and understand him. "Do not worry, my darling. I am yours, and you are mine. No secret could have a chance at breaking us up." Kira kissed her with as much passion as he could so early in the morning. "My name is not Kira Yamato. I am Kira Zala, son of Patrick Zala. I used an alias for my work as a mercenary to never negatively influence my family. The pilot that stole the Aegis is my brother, Athrun. Finding the G weapons was a contract that I had with ZAFT. The moment they stole them my contract was concluded." Much to Kira's surprise Murrue did not mind hearing about it. Mercenaries were not typically loyal to one side or the other. Sometimes they worked for the PLANTS and sometimes for the Earth Alliance Forces. What made her hold him close was the need to offer some sort of reassurance to Kira. This would not affect their relationship. But she had to ask. "Patrick Zala, the Defense Chairman of the supreme council?" Kira looked at her as he was held by Murrue. "The very same. I arrived on that Orb Colony aboard the ship under the command of Captain Rau La Cruze. During the time I might have been considered a part of ZAFT, but the contract is over so I am free or at least I was. Now I have a contract with you, my love. But you must know my loyalty is to you, not the Earth Alliance." Murrue started to laugh, and smiled a very seductive smile. "I would expect nothing else from my lover. So how about we get some early morning exercise and then we can take a nice shower together?"

Kira kissed her on her neck, and caressed her shoulder to her heaving bosom. "I would always welcome a chance to be one with you." The couple made love several times, and it was at some parts particularly loud. Natarle had the misfortune of having the next room next to the happy couple. She quickly made a note to ask Chief Murdock if they could have their room sound proofed. As she went to have her breakfast she could not help it, she too wanted someone to treat her with such passion. She wanted someone to inspire such feelings and charged such wonderful moments. But so far the only single male, was Mu La Flaga and he was too much of a wannabe playboy for her liking. She needed someone as serious as she was.

But as all things in war sometimes things happen to interrupt happy moments, such as a ZAFT ship appearing to blockade their course to the Artemis base. Now it made perfect sense, they had not followed then they had gone a different route and blocked their path. Kira was not very happy, no he was down right pissed. He was enjoying a very nice shower with his lover, when out of nowhere an alarm sounded making the cut their shower and their little playtime short. Murrue looked at Kira and she actually felt pity for the poor ZAFT pilots. He had a look of pure murder on his eyes. Natarle found it quite amusing to see though, she had one more thing to interrupt the happy couple. She could sound an alarm and call it a mistake. If she was not having a good love life, why should anyone else or so Natarle was thinking with a rather wicked smile on her face. "Captain would you be terribly angry with me if me and Kira went over there and killed a few dozen ZAFT pilots?" Mu asked almost joking. "Why are you even asking? Kira is already walking towards the elevator." Mu could not believe it, there he was standing in the elevator with a look of, quit wasting time and get over here!.

The Zero was first to launch and first to signal the enemy to send their mobile suits. Rau was indeed following them, a classic pincer strategy. He pretty much figured that Kira was busy fixing the Strike to even go out in it, boy was he wrong. When the Strike appeared with the launcher pack it was clear what Kira's intentions were to the enemy. He did not plan to defeat them, he planned to slaughter them. For once in his life the ZAFT captain actually considered the option of surrendering. Rau saw a video feed from the ship that blocked the Archangel and he could not believe what he was looking at. The Strike looked sort of different, he could not place his hand on what but it looked different. When Mu launched his attack at one of the ZAFT mobile suits it was clear what the strategy was going to be. Mu would corral and gather the enemy together, and Kira with his launcher would eliminate them. Sure enough Kira saw the enemy gathered close together and he fired the massive weapon. He took out 4 enemy mobile suits with a single shot, but they felt like they could relax. That weapon had a massive cool down time or so they read from the intel from the other captured mobile suits. The never actually considered that the data was outdated. The second time the Zero had lined up some more enemy, they were foolish into thinking that they had nothing to worry about, then it happened a second shot from the launcher and 4 more enemy dead. "What the hell is going on here! That launcher should have a 10 minute delay between shots, not 10 seconds. We can't fight with that firepower if he can fire so quickly. Helm set a course away from that monster. Mobile suits to ship we are retreating." The ZAFT Captain told his crew and everyone who could listen. It did not matter however, Kira was very much still angry, and he did not care as the enemy ran away from the battle. He simply waited for the mobile suits to board the ZAFT ship, and as the last mobile suit entered he aimed a direct shot to where their reactor would be. In a single shot the ZAFT ship was shot right through it's reactor, the reactor exploded and the ship was nothing more that floating junk. "Remind me never to get on your bad side, Kira." Mu told him in a joking tone, but his golden eyes made him stop joking all together. He simply went towards the Archangel while saying just one word. "Noted."

Murrue could hardly believe it 2 pilots took out a ZAFT ship with a full compliment of mobile suits. She was worried about how the Artemis officers would react from their view of the battle. He sure knew how to make an impact, and an impression. Natarle was practically signing when he saw that ship explode. Rau on the other hand was both worried and sad. Sad to see the boy he considered his baby brother kill people without any remorse, and worried that if the members of his former team found out about it, they would be driven to label him a traitor and seek revenge for their fallen comrades. The commanding officer of the Artemis base was quite happy to see that someone was able to beat the ZAFT ship, this pilot could be a very welcomed addition to the base security detail. He was sure that he could persuade him to transfer with a substantial bribe. His Executive officer a rather attractive, blond haired lady had even mentioned that if the bribe did not work she could use her charms. She had a G cup bra size, there was no surprise that she would suggest it. The pair of officers had been nicknamed Greed and Lust by the other officers under their command.

The Archangel's trouble simply did not seem to even end, if anything they keep getting worse. Murrue of course trusted in her lover, and Kira was an a very skilled pilot. Mu's fame would also help make entrance into the base a rather easy thing. He had many fans in the Earth Alliance Forces after all. But Natarle often wondered if Mu had such a large fan base, why was he still single?


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

As the ship was welcomed into port, an officer went to the bridge to welcome the Captain and the other officers. Welcome was a very nice way of saying held them at gunpoint till the where taken into the base port, and all the enlisted personnel where take to the place that they all had their daily meals. Guarding the only exit by armed members of the base's personnel. The officer demanded that she, her executive officer and both the pilots of the mobile suit and mobile armor came with her to take to his exulted lordship, i mean his commanding officer. Murrue told him that his executive officer was on the bridge as she pointed at a very upset Natarle. She needed to be able to call the pilots so it would help if he lowered his weapon so she could use the ship intercom. The officer smug that no female captain could get the better of him, agreed. "Mu La Flaga and Kira Yamato. Your presence is needed on the bridge. And if they are with the rest of the crew your officer has given them permission to come to the bridge. Would you kindly let them do that." Natarle looked like she actually wanted a chance to eviscerate the smug officer and hang him with his own intestines.

"Mu La Flaga and Kira Yamato present as order Captain Ramius." Mu told the captain as the elevator door opened. The officer was not pleased. "I happen to know that Mu La Flaga is a very skilled pilot, how could I not recognize the Hawk of Andimiun. But prey tell why bring the brat? Who is he supposed to be." Kira was looking very collected, and calm. To Mu it looked like he would have to try to restrain Kira before he ended up killing the man, but he would have a tough time. He was a very skilled coordinator, and he had the sneaky suspicion that Natarle would actually help Kira in killing the man. Murrue smiled at the effort her lover was making, there would be a scene and she did not want to cause an incident just as the Archangel came into the port of the base. "Oh, this young man is a mercenary that we hired to be a test pilot. His name is Kira Yamato, you might know him by his nickname. The Shadow Felix of Petrovich." The officer nearly could not believe it, this was the infamous Shadow Felix, and he made the mistake of insulting him. If his reputation on the battlefield was true the man was ruthless beyond human imagination. How could he repair the insult, he could demand a duel to the death to repair his honor. From the officer's pale look on his face, and how he trembled there were two thing that could happen. He could end up soiling his pants, or losing control of his bladder and then fainting. Natarle like the look. But she was to be disappointed. "Excuse me, I had no idea that the famous Shadow Felix was just a boy. How are you people kidding. I want the real pilot of that mobile suit and get rid of this brat!" He made the mistake of trying to grab Kira and throw him off the bridge, Kira quickly and with little effort turned the hold on him and threw him against the closed elevator door. "I have killed men for less than that. Consider yourself warned and lucky. If you ever disrespect me again, you can consider yourself a dead man." Kira told him as he straightened the collar on his shirt. "And you will be put in a court martial!" The officer looked smug, "Did you forget little fool. I am a mercenary, I am not part of the Earth Alliance Forces. Just hope that your life doesn't end up depending on me." Kira gave him a cold, cruel smile that made him look really needy of helping this fool meet his maker.

As he was about to excuse himself, he saw that the entire conversation was heard by the entire ship, someone left the intercom on. Murrue was smiling at Kira. As the throw had place him standing right in front of her. She almost wanted to hug him. But the elevator door opened to see a blond officer with a rather impressive rack, push the officer aside. "Just couldn't help making a fool of yourself, could you Andy? So you are the Shadow Felix, it is a pleasure to meet you. I can finally thank the man who saved my life on the battle over Petrovich. I was a lieutenant back then, and you saved most of our command. Sadly my superior died. I am sure I can do something to apologize for this fools disrespect that will bring much pleasure to both of us." She finished her monologue by licking her lips, and giving a lustful gaze. Murrue was now the one that was royally pissed, and no one wanted to stop her. "Excuse me, but who might you be?" She asked the blond. "I am Christine Gate, Executive Officer of Artemis. I am very happy to meet such distinguished people." Murrue was looking at her with such a look of loathing. Christine was rather happy how she looked, she was sure that she caught the wondering eye of Mu La Flaga, the man she immediately pegged to be the captain's lover.

As the conversation was over she quickly told them to accompany her to see her commanding officer. He would be very glad to meet the two extremely talented pilots and the officers of the ship. Kira was the first to suggest to go in groups, he would be glad to go along side Andy, he pointed out that 5 people would feel rather cramp in the elevator after all. No need to make her feel uncomfortable after all. She told him smiling that it would be a joy to be pressed close with him for any amount of time. So 4 people endured a very long and cramp elevator ride, 1 was smiling like she had won the lottery and 1 wondered if she could cause the blond's death and make it look like an accident. The only thing that helped her was that since it was so cramped no one noticed that Kira held her hand the entire time they were in the elevator.

As the group was led to a very luxurious waiting room, Ms. Gate went in to explain to her commanding officer about what happened to cause the delay. This gave a chance for Murrue to whisper to Kira, "Darling, could you please do me a little favor? Could you try and make sure the blond bimbo dies in a horrible way please?" Kira looked at her and kissed her lightly on her lips. "Don't worry, I am sure she will get what is coming to her in the end." Kira held her close as to enjoy the feel of his lover. But as soon as the door looked like it was about to open they separated. Mu and Natarle had been seating next to each other and could not help but smile at the scene. "Looks like the captain has some competition?" Natarle joked with Mu in a whisper. "Not a chance, those can't be natural after all. If she lands in the ocean she wouldn't need a flotation device." Mu and Natarle seemed to agree.

"Well, if you please follow me. My commanding officer would like to meet you. He is not a man who enjoys being left waiting, so we better hurry." As the officers and Kira walked into the office they saw something that made them not so comfortable, the office was so horribly decorated that it made him look like a pimp, rather than the office of the base's commanding officer. "Who decorated this office?" A brawny mustached man smiled and answered, "I did, I am so glad that you like it, I am Conrad Wallace. Please have a seat, we have much to discuss. Officer Gate please make our guest some tea." Kira took a small bottle from his back and began to drink. "Mercenary life taught me many things. One rule that had kept me alive is never drink something that you did not prepared yourself. So that would be 4 teas, thanks you very much." Mr. Wallace looked at Kira and asked what he was drinking. If he was drinking a fruit juice or some lemonade. Kira told him it was rum, this made the present looked surprised, except Captain Ramius how asked for a sip, he put it in her tea cup which she thanked him. "My family has long held the belief, old enough to kill, old enough to drink." The commanding officer laughed as he told the people present, he would not make it an issue.

As their identities were checked and returned it was clear that 3 were indeed officer of the Atlantic Federation. The only one in question was the mercenary. "So Mr. Yamato, mind telling me why do such horrible missions as a mercenary? and why work for the enemy? You could have a very prosperous career with just the Alliance work." Kira heard the man tell him and he decided to put the flash back into his back pocket. "I am an orphan. I was rescued from my families ship by a trade pilot from one of the PLANTS. He left me in one of their orphanages. The place was very poor, and I had to do something to thank them. With the smugglers, hijackers, and eventually the war. This provided a lot of chances to make some really good money. I managed to make a substantial donation till ZAFT tried to recruit me. Of course I did many jobs for them, but be recruited never. I of course did my share of contract work for the Earth Alliance and I did not want to lose the income or the potential contracts. I make so much more as a Mercenary that I would ever make as a soldier." The commanding officer wondered how much did he make. He gave him a pen and paper to write his current net worth. This would disprove his supposed identity. It was known by their intelligence division how much the infamous Shadow Felix was worth. He got up wrote a number and gave him the paper as he close the point on the pen. Both base officers could hardly believe it, it was dead on accurate on how much the mercenary was supposed to have. "Of course that will grow after my contract with the Archangel is concluded." Mu too moved to see the paper, and he could not help but to looked shocked, "How in the hell do you have that much? I wouldn't see that much money even if I won the war single handed." Kira smiled at him and told them, "And you prove my point. I make a lot more than a regular military pilot. No offense intended of course." Mu simply looked at him and told him, "None taken"

"So Mr. Yamato if you could stay behind so I can offer you some work. While we figure how to resolve the registration issue with the ship you arrived on." The commanding officer told him as the others where about to be taken to a private guest quarters so they could rest. "If I can make some money while I wait, I don't see why I should not consider it. No one should pass on the opportunity to make a good profit after all." Ms Gate and her commanding officer were smiling when they heard that. Mercenaries had one thing they loved, and that was making a profit. Good thing that Kira was such a business minded person, maybe they could get him to improve their already impressive security measures or help in the bases defense while they tried to steal the information from both the ship and the new mobile suit. "I quite agree, it would be a terrible loss, to miss the chance to make a tidy profit." The commanding officer said as the officers from the Archangel left Kira and the man to talk about business, and his proposal. As soon as the officers were left in the room which of course was guarded by armed men. "Well it seems the commanding officers really have some unique taste in interior decorating." Natarle told the two officers as they were listening to see if they had some privacy, which they did. "I like it when the fish bite the bait, hook, line and sinker." Mu told the two, "Well Mr. La Flaga I did not know you liked fishing as much as I did. Maybe you and I can share a few tips." Natarle told him. The guards who had listened up until then only could say to each other that they had bad luck, they could be having some fun watching their executive officer, just watching her walk was a joy for them. Murrue was happy that their plan was working, but she was not happy on how the blond had made more than a few passes at her lover. She was thinking if that blond bimbo even tries to sleep with her Kira she would ring her neck.

Kira's business discussion was a true success, he agreed to look at their computer and network to see if he could improve it. The officer's were quite happy since their computer maintenance personnel was always giving them nothing but excuses. Of course this was done so the executive officer would go and see them, but with Kira they were sure that they could give their network a much needed repair and possibly upgrade. They had him secretly guarded of course, but he would have access to all systems. But the work would start as soon as the fund cleared, it was expected for a short term contract after all. The work would start the next day, and he was assigned a room all to himself, but much to Christine's displeasure for some reason the key she had for that room did not seem to work at all. She guessed that sneaking in Kira's room was not as easy as she had hoped. All that time where she could be seducing him, wasted, her expensive French silk underwear not going to be put to good use, and she would not be spending the night with the mercenary. All in all this was not a good night for her.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

The days began to feel like one long vacation. Natarle managed to sleep a full night, Mu found that there were quite a few ladies on Artemis to flirt with and some even to sleep with. The rest of the crew found time to send word to their relatives, and significant people in their lives. The only two who really had anything to complain about were Kira and Murrue. Kira was not happy that including to all the work the base threw his way, he had to watch out for the advances of Christine. As he kept refusing and ignoring her advances she became more and more bold and shameless. One day he found her waiting outside his quarters dressed in practically see through silk underwear. It seemed that she took it as a personal challenge, to seduce Kira and make him her own. The work was not pleasant but he managed to do many little things. He did improve the bases communications and network. The computers were working at a surprising efficiency. The commanding officer was particularly happy about that. He hoped that with the new improvements he could crack the security on the Archangel and the mobile suit. The information on both could net him a small fortune. Murrue had a few things to complain about. First was seeing that bimbo make pass after pass on her lover. She was tempted to tell the bimbo that Kira was hers and that if she made another move on him. She would grab her and toss her out the nearest airlock. But this also made the other problem even more acute. She missed him in her bed and wanted him in her too. They were lovers for crying out loud, he should find a way to make love with her, but no. Kira was so focused on his work that he barely saw him at lunch time, and those times he had that bimbo chasing him like a mangy dog in heat.

Kira had managed to register the Archangel with the Atlantic Federation. He also managed to implant a few carefully hidden viruses. If those two think that they could get the data from the Archangel and Strike they would be in for one nasty surprise. He also managed to send a coded message to Rau La Cruze. He had to use the captain to finally be able to put his plan in action. He was to act like he was going to defend the base, while in reality the nanites that he spread had finally managed to complete the hive shield. With the final step of accepting the Archangel as a host, they began to secretly take over loading machinery and secretly had begun to steal ammunition, weapon components, raw materials, and even some medical equipment.

The coded message had been found in a old phone that looked broken. The memory of the phone was used as a storage drive for the message. Rau was quite happy to hear from his little brother. But what he read made him even happier. He proposed that the team attacked the Artemis using the Blitz stealth capabilities. The team would strike and he would pretend to fight them off, the mission that he would tell them it was to to capture the escaped ship and mobile suit. Yzak and Dearka were more than happy to accept the mission. Any chance to improve their fame, and status with in ZAFT was always welcomed. Nicol and Athrun wanted to rescue their former leader and friend namely one Kira Zala.

Kira was doing maintenance on the Strike when Conrad walked towards the Strike. He flat out asked if he was willing to design a better mobile suit for their forces, it would improve the bases security. He put up the terminal while sitting on the Strike's cockpit. "If you make me a substantial enough of an offer, I don't see why not. But unlike people think designing a mobile suit take time." Conrad laughed and told him if he used the data from his mobile suit the time would be cut short. "It's nice to see that you like making a profit as much as I do." Conrad told him as he handed him the supposed copy of the Strike's design and OS. "No one can survive with out money after all." Kira told him. Just as he finished another officer Andrew by the looks of it told him the ZAFT ship had finally decided to give up and left. The plan was already in motion, only thing left was for the JINN and the other stolen G weapons to attack.

As Conrad left Kira to continue on his maintenance he smiled, now he had the plans that he needed, or at least some of them. He would use them to show him as the traitor to the Atlantic Federation. This would cut all ties he had with them, and force him to consider working for Euroasia more exclusively. He was disappointed in the progress his 2nd in command was making in seducing the mercenary. He would wait no longer and would take matters in his own hands.

As he was inputing the data and message to the Atlantic Federation. A series of explosion was felt through out the facility. Kira launched the Strike with the Aile pack. He was ready, for his part in the show. Conrad immediately order to deploy the umbrella. As he deploy it more explosions were heard. The data that he had received as an update to the hidden viruses that he had planted on their computers. It appeared on their monitors as if someone was destroying the emitters. Then as the stolen G weapons made their grand entrance they began to destroy the mobile armors, Kira was supposedly having a hard time defending the mobile armors. As one of the mobile armors crashed on one of the airlocks to the main facility the virus activated. Every bit of stolen data was erased and the virus opened all the outer airlocks, venting the entire facility. In matter of seconds all the personnel including where suffocated by the sudden loss of air. Christine and Conrad were sucked out the airlock and were incinerated by the explosion of Andy's mobile armor.

The Strike and Archangel left in the chaos that happened as the ZAFT units picked off the last of the mobile armor defenders. As the Archangel was on route towards the Debris Belt. He was surprised as he open the cockpit and exited the Strike he was hugged and kissed passionately by Murrue Ramius. "Why do you always do things that make me happy?" Murrue asked as their kiss ended, he kissed her and held her close to whisper in her ear, "Because I love you."

As the Archangel was making good progress towards their destination, Kira and Murrue decided to throw caution on the wind so to say, and decide that he needed to make her his, and she wanted him in her. The couple were fighting pretty hard the urge not to undress right on the spot and got at it right there and then. He told her that they should go to their room, there they would have some privacy. "I want to keep the sight of your beautiful body all to myself." He whispered hotly in her ear. As the couple reached the inside of the room she closed the door and locked it. As their kissing and touching and licking and fondling went on and became more heated as they removed their last piece of clothing. She pushed him onto the bed, "We could have more foreplay, but I want you in me now! I can't wait another second." Murrue told him as she looked at his manhood. He was about to do what he always did, when she asked him to lie down that she would take care of the first part. Kira expected her to go for some more anal sex, since in his passion filled mind he temporarily forgot about what he had told her. Murrue did not wait to see the look of surprise on his face she took into her womanhood half of his manhood and she was pushing herself harder on his making the feeling last longer, as he was fully inside her she began to ride him, and he began to push hard against her. It took 10 minutes, 10 totally pleasurable minutes and they both shared a mutual orgasm, as the couple held each other in the afterglow of their lovemaking. He asked her what would they do if she was pregnant because of this. "Then we simply get married sooner, I would be the happiest bride being able to marry the man I love, and have our child growing inside me. I don't think their is a woman out there that would not want to have the child of the man they love." The two fell asleep dreaming of a life where they both lived happily with they 2 children. The dream was of a happy family they both wished for.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

The happy couple were as much in bliss, as Natarle was stewing in her own vile. She made the worst possible error, she decided to drop in Murrue and wanting to pretend to be friendly and ask her if she wanted to have breakfast. Since she was the executive officer she had all the codes to every single door, hatch, or entry way in the entire ship. She decided to go into her private quarters, and what she saw made her both jealous and mad. There they were Kira and Murrue sleeping in each others arms, and wearing nothing at all except a sheet that did very little to hide their state of undress.

She could hardly believe it, but the smell and the way they were there was no mistake on what had happened the night before. She was really tempted on screaming at them, that the Archangel was a military ship, and not their little love nest. But what stopped her was the expected words from the happy sleeping couple. Kira would shout that she was invading their privacy, and what they did in their off hours was their business and nothing to do with her. Murrue would yell at her about misuse of classified information or that she needed to grow up, and find herself a lover. Either comment was worse that the joy of seeing them looked shocked at having been discovered. So quietly she went outside and did the thing she should have done, knocked on the door. Murrue heard the knocks and asked who was it and what was the emergency? Natarle told her that she wanted to share some breakfast with her, since they had very little time to talk with each other. Maybe even help her try and find her own prince charming. Murrue saw Kira awake and waiting to hear her response. She had to agree to it, if only to get her away long enough for Kira to dress and pretend he was going to have breakfast as well. "Kira, thank you for a wonderful night, but I will have breakfast with the green beast. Be sure to get dressed and come have breakfast, so you can rescue me." Murrue told him and kissed her lover tenderly on his lips, which ended in her being held close and him whispering that he had a wonderful night too, hopefully more to come. Murrue watched him dress, "Hurry up, or I will more than likely end up wanting to have another taste of heaven, before I even have my morning coffee." Kira joked and Murrue smiled while blushing. She left her quarters after finishing to wash her mouth and using a deodorant. She walked outside to where Natarle was with a smile on her face. "So why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?" Natarle asked and Murrue told her she would tell her some details at breakfast.

The course that took them to the debris belt was unexpectedly free of enemy presence. No ZAFT ships, mobile suits, or even probes. Mu simply could not believe that Rau La Cruze had stopped chasing the Archangel. The nanites that had taken to like on the Archangel and on the Strike were particularly happy. That much spare material just floating in space, it must have looked like a free buffet. Kira went to the where the crew had their breakfast and decided to take a nice cup of coffee, he tasted the cup and found it to be to bland. Why didn't he think of telling the nanites to steal a good blend of coffee, instead of this junk. He added some cream to try and add some flavor to it and walked to were Murrue and Natarle were chatting. "Well how is the love of my life?" Kira asked. Natarle joked and told him the Archangel was fine, but she was sure the ship was glad he asked.

Murrue knew who he intended to ask about and she allowed him to sit next to her, and she kissed him. "Now where did you get that cup of coffee? It takes much sweeter and creamier than mine." Kira told her, "Oh, you. It's just plain coffee like yours, I guess you like tasting me more than you have come to notice." Natarle was getting sick of this honeymooner scene. "So Kira anything knew happening on the Strike or the Archangel we should know about. We have plenty of ammunition and supplies so why are we going to the junkyard in space?" Natarle asked. "I think I would like to get the nanites a chance to get some much needed raw materials, they must have upgrades to the Archangel and the Strike that they want to build, but simply lack the materials to do so." Natarle could not understand why these machines would want to upgrade the mobile suit or the ship without being told to. "Natarle, the nanites in the Strike consider the Strike their host, improving the Strike's abilities to defend itself would also prolong the life of their little colony. The same goes for the ones that have bonded to the Archangel. They would want their host to be able to defend itself too. But for upgrades they sometimes require extra materials, such as metals, cable, or electronic circuits. The debris belt should have an abundant supply of the needed materials. Speaking of which I need to talk to the nanites about forming a colony on the Zero. I think Mu was glad with his upgrades and would not mind some more." Kira kissed Murrue for a little bit, but she held him close and a simple kiss to excuse himself, became a french kiss. Mu saw them kiss, and was not able to say anything at all. The passion was plain to see, the love was clear, and the hunger to be with each other. The passion spoke on commitment, the love spoke of caring for each other, and last but not least the hunger showed them yearning to always be together. The one kiss was enough for Mu to know Kira loved her with every fiber of his being, and she loved him the same. Some would call them lovers, others would call them a denial of what was normal, Mu called them a couple.

Rau La Cruze was seeing what his little brother had done in the former euroasian base. He had changed the umbrella of Artemis into something that would serve their secret mission for decades to come. From a den of greed and war he had used somehow used learned the way the Blitz became invisible. This ability was spread through out the entire umbrella of Artemis and now it not only defended the base, but made it invisible to all that did not know the base once existed. The virus had entered the euroasian mainframe and destroyed any mention of the base, blueprints and location. He saw what his little brother was up to and he smiled, "Why waste a perfectly good base, when you can use it for something much better than what the previous owners had even imagined. This shall be the heart of our secret order. From here warmongers can feel the fear their victims felt. Brother you are making good progress find our members and when we have enough, Blue Cosmos will see hell before they die."

The nanites aboard the Strike did form a colony in the Zero, and as the Zero, Strike and Archangel flew through the debris belt. Ancient Satelites, remains of battleships, and mobile weapons began to disolve and it continued until they arrived at the place Kira could not stop crying when he saw it. The remains of Junius 7, blasted apart by a nuclear missile. The final resting place of the person Kira once called his mother. As his final tears fell on the floor of the cockpit, he could not express the sadness he was feeling in words. Mu managed to attach a tow line to the Strike and take the Strike back to the Archangel. "No one would judge him a weakling, after seeing what he saw." Mu told the bridge as he took the Strike in. In space no one can hear you scream, but the look on the faces of thousands of frozen floating corpses there was no need for them to scream, the way they looked spoke of tragedy, fear, sadness, and pain. Blue Cosmos called these people monsters, space aliens, and freaks. But deep down they were husband and wives, parents and children, young and old. The few civilians that had been in the pod Kira had rescued from Heliopolis, they felt that in order to pass they had to pay their respects to the dead. They made hundreds of origami flowers. They spread them and as the final flower was set loose. Kira saw a strange escape pod, and a destroyed civilian transport. He took it aboard the Archangel. Natarle made fun of him, by telling him that he had a habit of picking strange stuff.

When the door to the escape pod opened a young woman. with long pink hair came floating outside. "Thank you so much for the rescue, but could someone kindly lend me their hand?" She asked and Kira being the gentleman that he was took hold of her hand and helped her stop in place. "Oh me oh my, this isn't a ZAFT ship is it?" She asked as she saw one of the officers had a sign of the Earth Alliance Forces. Mu, Murrue and Natarle took her with them to a private room to talk. A strange orb shaped robot floated following them, making strange noises.

Kira in his mind cursed his luck. Here was the daughter of supreme chairman Siegel Cline, and his brother's future bride. The ramifications of her being on the Archangel were not hard to see. Natarle would want to use this young woman to force something out of ZAFT. What was a rescue would be used to ransom something from ZAFT or the PLANTS. He knew that Natarle would not be the only one that would think it, he would have to talk to Murrue as soon as she was available. The many ramifications began to clash with each other in his mind and left him with a bitter taste on his mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

Murrue was not happy how the situation was playing, not happy at all. For some odd reason Lacus had taken a very grateful outlook of Kira, and she would break out of her locked room, just so that she could spend some time with her would be hero. Natarle was having a hard time too, but in a different way. Her trouble was trying not to laugh as she looked at the captain's face. She finally had managed to get Chief Murdock to really make her quarters sound proof. She was extremely happy about it. Not that Kira had any time to make sweet love to his beloved. Lacus kept him pretty busy explaining to her the situation she was in. No, what she did not want to be heard was her laughter. She laughed so hard that she had trouble breathing sometimes.

The only reason Murrue did not take a gun and killed the pink haired pest, was that she knew one thing for certain. Kira would never cheat on her. Lacus could try to seduce him till she was blue in the face, but Kira was very much committed in their relationship. It did not stop her from wishing that there was a haul breach outside her assigned room, and Lacus ending up spaced. She wanted to get rid of the young coordinator, so that she could finally have some time with her beloved, and quite possibly some intimate contact.

As the ship made it's way towards the rendezvous with the fleet that was waiting for them. The regular military were simply overjoyed to hear from the admiral. They transmitted all the current reports, and a list of the current refugees aboard the Archangel. Flay was specially happy to hear that her father was on one of the ships ahead of them. Mu was working on his Zero. He knew that the Archangel was not out of trouble yet. He had to make sure to be ready to launch on as quickly as possible. Kira just wondered what would happen to him. Strictly speaking he was a coordinator who happens to have a contract with his lover. The Earth Alliance was so chuck full of Blue Cosmos lunatics that you could bet to bump into one, if you did not know where you were going.

Flay was doing all kinds of ridiculous things to herself, trying her best to look absolutely stunning for when she finally met with her dad. Miriallia made a joke that she looked like a girl getting ready for a date, or to get married. Flay just reminded her that her father was an important politician. She would not want to embarrass him. Sai was making plans to have an important chat with the man he considered his future father-in law.

Kira was working on the Strike, when he suddenly stopped. Chief Murdock asked him if anything was wrong. "Nothing major. Just wondering if I should return the Gundam how it was originally, or even if I should try and find a plausible excuse to disembark without the firing squad." Mu heard what he said to Chief Murdock and just had to get in their conversation. "Firing squad? Who is going to executed?" Kira looked at Mu and pointed at himself. "Anyway you look at it, the Earth Alliance Forces is full of Blue Cosmos. Those bastards would love any excuse to see someone like me dead." Mu asked for a clarification. "Mu, you pretty much know that I am a coordinator. You know, one of those freaking space aliens, an abomination, a genetic sin on the earth, that is what Blue Cosmos preaches." Mu understood where he was coming from. "Look Kira, this thing is practically useless, the test pilots could barely get it to walk. If you return it the way it was, might as well be a billion credit paper weight. Do you really think Murrue Ramius would let them cause you any harm? You two behave like a pair of newlyweds. If you leave, you can almost bet that she will leave with you. Can you imagine Natarle as Captain of the Archangel?" That instant every single person in maintenance looked like they tasted something vile. "Look Kira, I respect your abilities, and your pretty decent person, for a mercenary. No offense. But this ship is not going to survive getting to Alaska without you. Talk to Admiral Halburton. You might be pleasantly surprised how open he is to new ideas, he really is a very capable, friendly, and good person." Chief Murdock had to add his last words, "But if you leave do me and the rest of my guys a favor. Tell us about it before anyone else, we like the chance to get ready to leave right with you. There is no way I am staying with Lieutenant Natarle in charge."

The ZAFT ship had been quietly following the Archangel. "So they plan to meet with the fleet that is waiting for them. Let's see if we can get another ship for a pincer maneuver. Those ship must be full of those Blue Cosmos bastards." Rau La Cruze hated Blue Cosmos just as much as Blue Cosmos hated the coordinators. "So what will you do now, little brother. Will you defend the naturals that hate us so much or will you find a way to avenge our pain."

Natarle was making a full report on Kira Yamato. She was sure the coordinator would be an asset. From everything she managed to get from his friends, the boy was a first generation so that must mean that he had natural parents. She could try to convince the higher ups to use his natural parents to pressure him into joining their forces. "With Kira's abilities we would win this war easily." Too bad that nobody actually looked at her personal laptop. They would see that Natarle was very much a believer of Blue Cosmos, or at least she pretended to be. This allowed her to be noticed by many of the Blue Cosmos higher ranked officers. It would be considered a safe path to promotion and career building. She had no problem doing that. She only had her career after all, specially since Captain Ramius had to take her chance with the handsome and brilliant Kira Yamato. From what she remembered hearing while they made love. "Oh, Kira. If you only were mine instead of her... I know I would be much happier and have much nice sleeping conditions.. Oh, well.. you win some, you lose some."

Admiral Halburton was not known as an unjust man, he had made a career of always thinking outside the box. He started the research and creation of the G weapons at the start of the war. He was committed to ending the ridiculous war as quickly as possible. The heads of the Earth Alliance wanted a end to the war, where they were victorious. But Halburton saw that they did not care about the cost. To them dead soldiers where just numbers on a piece of paper, they never considered that each one of these men had family, loved ones that would miss that soldier. But then again they never had to write the worst letter a family could receive. The letter informing that their son, husband, wife, or daughter had died and nothing they did would ever bring the person back.

In his initial report that was compiled from the testimony from the survivors of Heliopolis. ZAFT managed to steal all the G weapons except 1 and the battleship Archangel. The way this lone ship and mobile suit managed to survive was not even considered in their tactical projections. So the question that was repeating in his mind, and in the minds of his superiors was one and the same. "How did the Archangel survive with only 1 mobile suit, against the ZAFT ship with so many JINN? How could 1 G weapon stand to such odds and win?" The higher ups wished that the destruction of the Heliopolis colony proved to be a complete failure for the admiral. Some of his higher ups wanted nothing more than to make the man suffer, for his blatant disinterest in killing civilian coordinators. Admiral Halburton was a just man, the idea of killing helpless civilians was beyond unethical, it was a crime against humanity. "I hope that the Archangel crew can explain to me how they managed to survive. This might help me find a way to save some of our other ships as well, and limit the number of casualties. This stupid war has to end or it will be the end of us all."

As the ship came closer a person requested to meet with a person on board the Archangel. "Why would some minister ask to meet with Flay?" Natarle asked not expecting the answer from her side. Sai simply said out loud. "Minister Alster is Flay's father after all." Natarle remembered Flay's last name and called her onto the bridge. Captain Ramius was against it. She was a civilian with no connection to the operation of the ship. Natarle told her it was practically an order from a political figure within the Earth Alliance. If she wanted to remain Captain and keep a certain someone safe, she had to comply.

Flay was so happy that she ran towards the elevator and did not notice that she was under guard. She and her father had a very heart touching conversation. He truly loved his precious little girl. She was happy to the point of tears when she was talking to her father. The bridge crew began to imagine how it would be to meet their families or loved ones. But like all dreams, you must wake up and see the bitter reality we live in. A strong alarm was heard of the bridge, the crew realized that a ZAFT ship had been following them, and now in the moment that father and daughter were having such a touching moment, the ZAFT ship was ready to launch their mobile suits. Kira and Mu La Flaga were already in their cockpits ready to launch, when the bridge gave the order. "What is happening in the bridge crew? Was everyone taking a nap? How can the enemy catch us with our pants down like this!" Chief Murdock asked one his crew. The poor guy had no clue what was happening, the only thing was sure that he and the rest of his fellow crew mates had to be sure that both the Strike and Zero were ready for combat. Little did they know that it would be such a horrible battle, but in war what else is new.

The crew wanted to take Flay of the bridge and proceed to launch the Zero and Strike. When the radar identified the mobile suits being launched by the enemy. Sai could not believe it. The designators he began to call them out. It was all the stolen G weapons. "So they started using their stolen mobile suits." Admiral Halburton was heard telling his bridge crew.

In a matter of minutes, both the Aegis and Buster destroyed a battleship near the ship where Flay's father was at. She was placed on the elevator and sent to the lower deck. She remembered that she heard some soldiers comment that the pink girl was the daughter of the leader of ZAFT. She went to a nearby clinic and took a small surgical knife. She was surprised to see Lacus cleaning the very same clinic. She took her by the throat and dragged her onto the bridge. "You better tell those space freaks to leave my daddy's ship alone or I will kill their precious little princess." The crew did not move an inch, believing it to be a bluff. She moved the knife to her neck and was dead serious. Natarle without waiting for orders send a general message to all ships. "To all ZAFT personnel this ship currently has Lacus Clyne on board. She was rescued in an escape pod near the debris belt. If you do not stop all hostile action we can not guarantee her safety, Continue to attack and she will die." Captain Ramius could hardly believe Natarle doing something so foul. Natarle simply told her that she did this to buy the 8th fleet some much needed time, otherwise the fleet was doomed.

Mu did not like it one bit, this was the kind of thing an anime villain would do, not the ones that rescued the pink haired princess. "Sorry, Kira. I hope that this doesn't give you a bad opinion of our crew. They had no choice." Kira looked at him with a stoic look on his face, "I know, war brings out the worst in us all. Now if you don't mind I am going to have a light lunch, while our Captain decided what to do with this mess. Care to join me?" Mu agreed that the situation was just a brief moment of peace. They had to eat, and be ready for combat was sure to follow something like this.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

"This whole situation is making me sick to my stomach." Mu told Kira, who was eating his meal. "Look, they probably hate this situation just as much. I know that ZAFT would do the same thing in the same circumstances. So you really should focus on what we can change. And you need to eat to be ready for a future deployment." Mu looked at his with a rather surprised look on his face, "How do you know how ZAFT works?" Kira laughed at the idea of Mu forgetting. "I am a Mercenary who have done a few contracts for them. I believe you know this." Mu scratched the back of his head, and he did remember that being mentioned. "So would you like to free the pink princess? she would make a good girlfriend." Kira kicked his foot from under the table. "Hey, buster. If you like her so much, you rescue her. I already have a very nice and loyal lover thank you very much."Mu quickly remember the many grumbling complaints from Lieutenant Natarle. "So you are the one that is getting nice, and cozy with the Captain?" Kira could not deny it, He loved her and she loved him. "I guess Natarle's jealous ramblings are not as obvious as I figured."

"Well I have to say that the Captain has been in a really good mood. She almost makes me consider the option of finding someone, and experiencing what you two have." Kira saw him finish his meal, when he simply told him. No relationship is easy, it takes a lot of patience, hard work, and commitment. Love is like a tree, if you do not take care of that tree, it dies, but if you do take care of it, it will grow and may lead to happiness for both of you. Chief Murdock was surprised at Kira's insight. "Boy, Kira I sure wish I had met you before, I might have been able to save my marriage then." The other crew did not make a sound, they were in deep thought about what Kira said. Nurture and grow your relationship. That was so obvious to some of them who had a happy marriage, and to the single guys it was emotional nonsenses. Sometimes people just need to learn the hard way.

As Kira and Mu were putting their trays in the right place. The ship intercom sent a message for Kira and Mu to go to the Captain's office. "Wonder what is that about?" Mu asked Kira, but Kira could only guess it had to be something dealing with Lacus Clyne. As the both reached the office, the door opened and they both entered. Mu stood at attention and greeted the Captain with a salute. Kira just stood at attention waiting. "As you might have guessed, I call you to ask your opinion on what to do with Ms. Clyne. Natarle wants to use her as a bargaining chip, and forced ZAFT to accept defeat. We both know how that would end. Genocide for the coordinators. I for one just consider her a distraction, I don't want to even have her here. But it's not like I will toss her out the nearest airlock. So what is your opinion on the matter?"

Mu looked at Kira and began saying his opinion. "The way I see it, It could be handled 2 ways, she is a civilian and should be protected, or she should be sent back to her people, and prevent a major political incident, or cause ZAFT to do something immensely cruel as a way to get revenge. So there you have it, let her go back to her people, or protect her." Kira waited till Murrue told him he could voice his opinion. "We are in a warship that is going to be a major target for the enemy. They could simply attack, and if they cause the death of Ms. Clyne, they will use it to motivate and quite possibly cause the people in the PLANTS to think that the Earth Alliance Forces are beyond hope, and could set in motion a path that the PLANTS would want to cause the death of all the people on the Earth. Genocide no matter who wants it, or for what reason is an inhuman act. So my opinion is that we need to send her back to her people, and maybe someone with the pursuing ships will look at it as a kindness, and let us go on our planned descent towards the Alaska Base."

Murrue was thinking this through, and she had to agree with Kira, but not only for the tactical reason he gave her. She wanted the pink princess off the ship also, for a personal reason. From the way she behaved towards Kira, it was clear that she had a crush on her lover. She needed to get her away from him. If she decided to simply try and get Kira in bed with her, she was liable to do something she would later regret. "Natarle and some of her supporters on the crew will do anything they can to stop you Kira. So I think you are going to have to do this alone. Do what you have to do, but get that pink princess off my ship. I prefer if you hand her over to a ZAFT pilot that you can trust."

As it turned out the Zala team had been given orders by Siegel Clyne, to rescue his daughter. Athrun did not need any order to do that, he was supposed to marry her sometime in the future. But how could he rescue her without the need to cause a battle, that could cause Lacus to be placed in danger. If he could contact his brother, and managed to get him to deliver her to him.

Natarle was very happy about something, she was smiling, and for the always serious officer that was rare. To the students and even some regular bridge crew members, this made them feel that she was being more than a little creepy. In her mind she was going through the possible outcome, "if he decided to take the Clyne girl, and return her to her people. It means that she means a lot to him, and therefore his relationship with Murrue would end. If he does nothing, I deliver the pink princess to Earth Alliance Command, I might get a promotion, and quite possibly a medal. I guess this is what you call a win-win situation."

Kira looked at Murrue and she dismissed Mu, granting them some privacy. "Kira, why do you look worried?" Kira went to her side, and gently touched her face, "I think the way I have to do this might cause you some headaches." Murrue took hold of him and kissed his lips. "Comes with the position of being Captain. What is really bother you, my love?" Kira let out a long sigh. "I am going to pretend that I am doing something against orders, there is light security after midnight. I will take Lacus and demand that the Aegis pilot come to get me. He and I can trust. But a battle might follow, Natarle will say something stupid, like I did it cause I love the chairman's daughter. She hates our relationship, you can pretty much tell from how she looks at us, when we are together. That will hurt you, and I might have to fight against the some other mobile suits, I would be stupid not to realize, that it would make the exchange would make a perfect ambush opportunity. Me with my guard down. I just hope I am not forced to kill some of my old friends." Murrue kissed him again, "I believe in us, and in the love we share. Nothing will make me doubt you, except me seeing you in our bed making love to someone else. Even then I would still ask you why. I love you Kira, and I know you love me too. I just hope that this horrible war is over soon, so we can get married and start our family." Kira could not help but to feel a little relief after hearing her say that. He looked at the clock, "I got 30 minutes before I have to go and get Lacus. Do you supposed we could? You know?" Murrue laughed and guided him towards the bed, and with a gentle push he was on the bed. "Do you even need to ask?" Murrue told him as she was taking her shirt off. Kira got up and helped her finish undressing, as she did him. As they stood together kissing, and touching, he guided her to the bed, and when they where each sure that it was safe to do. They engaged in some rather heated love making.

Murrue loved the way Kira touched her breasts, and how he kissed and licked her flesh. His cock was like a key that fit her perfectly, it touched all the right places, she was sure that she took her birth control pill, but as Kira became more and more passionate she stopped caring about it, if she became pregnant she would simply call it a sign from god, that their relationship should take that step. Only his occasional kisses kept her screams at each orgasm from being heard. To Kira, she was beautiful beyond words, her breast where big, but not obscenely so. The feel of her flesh against his, the last of her, and the feel of the pussy wrapped around his cock, if he did not have to leave so soon, he would spend the rest of the night making love with this vision of beauty. As he touched, kissed and licked her breast, he imagined one day seeing his child feed on her breasts. He began to feel that if he became a father, then it was a clear sign that their relationship should take the next step. If someone hurt his beloved and/or their child, they better hope that they go to hell to hide. Because he would offer no mercy.

After many orgasms and a warm tender feel of the afterglow. She looked at the clock, and she quickly reminded him about the time. He got up and kissed her as he was ready to start getting dressed. "Be careful out there, and come back to me." Kira kissed her yet again. "Nothing short of death will keep me away, I still want to enjoy our love for a long time to come." Murrue smiled as she saw her lover get dressed, "As I do. So be careful out there, husband." Kira finished dressing and gave her a salute, "Will do, wife" and he left to do the things he needed to do, Murrue could not stop herself from giggling like a schoolgirl in love.

"Ms. Clyne. I am Kira Zala, no time to explain I need you to come with me. I am getting you to a safer place." Kira whispered and he saw a rather sleepy look on her face, he had just woke her up. He guessed that she was a light sleeper. "I thought your name was Kira Yamato. What is going on?" Kira looked at her, and told her to stay quite and to mute her Haro. He would explain everything when they were in space. She had no reason not to do as he asked. They both walked towards the mobile suit bay, where they saw Miriallia and Sai talking in the hallway. Kira for the first time in his life he wished he had place a gag on her mouth. She greeted them both, "Kira what are you doing with her? and why do I get the feeling this will cause trouble?" Kira explained that he could not stand using a person they had rescued, as a hostage. Miriallia and Sai agreed that was something the bad guys are supposed to do, and they were not the bad guys. Sai told him that he would need help with the launch controls, and so Miriallia and Sai agreed to help Lacus on her daring escape.

As the pair kept a lookout outside the pilot's locker room, Kira told her she needed to wear a pilot's suit since she would be exposed to vacuum during the exchange. He got dressed in his pilot suit, and Lacus got dressed in one of the Earth Forces she placed her Haro in the suit, it made her look like she was 8 months pregnant. When they got out Kira expected a cheap, and not so funny comment, and sure enough Sai made it. "When is she due? and what are you two having?" Kira was upset at his comment, "I am having second thoughts of even returning to this ship." That stopped Sai's comments and apologized, he simply said that he could not help.

An alarm began to sound in the entire ship, as Natarle finished using the bathroom, she asked the bridge what was going on. Mu La Flaga told her that Kira had taken Lacus Clyne as was about to launch in the gundam. As the Aile pack was mounted, and final checks where being cleared, Sai asked Kira to come back to them, and he told him he was kidding too. To let him feel what it felt to be told a not so funny comment. Sai smiled and told him, "Fair enough, get back here we need you." Kira went to the procedure and launched. "Lacus do you have the ZAFT frequency?" She told him, that she was a civilian, she would not have it. But her stomach made a sound, and Haro was heard telling them that he had it. Why would the Haro have it? was a question Kira asked himself. He changed frequencies on the communication panel, "This is Kira Zala, To Captain Rau La Cruze, I have Lacus Clyne. Send Athrun in his mobile suit so I can deliver her to him. If you send any other suit with him, they might attack and cause her harm." Rau was smiling at the way things played out, He guessed that having his little brother in that ship as a mercenary had ended up giving them an unexpected benefit." Rau answered to the communication. "Agreed, Kira. But you will need to broadcast a new message in all channels and make it sound like a threat. Otherwise they will suspect on how you got this channel. We will stage a mock ambush with my mobile suit."

Mu La Flaga was sitting in his Zero waiting for the ambush, he was upset for several reasons. If he planned to liberate the hostage, he should have the courtesy to include him in his plan, and last reason was that he was sure, Rau La Cruze would not miss a chance at the Archangel or the Strike. "To the ZAFT vessel, this is Kira Yamato. I have Lacus Clyne you will send only the Aegis and agree to leave the Archangel alone for a period of 1 week. If you agree send the Aegis, but be warned that if you send more than the Aegis I can not guarantee her safety." Kira did not have to wait long as he saw the Aegis headed towards where they are. "Kira Yamato, open your cockpit, I must verify if she is indeed Lacus Clyne." Kira told her to greet Athrun, since he could not see her with that helmet. "Athrun it is so good to see you again." Athrun and Kira switched to a private channel. "Take your pink haired bride, make her happy, bro." With a gentle push he sent her to him. "Kira why do you not come with us?" Kira smiled and told him that he wished he could, but he had a mission to complete. He told him to tell the other members of the team to used the com frequency they were using. He might send them orders of a critical nature. As Athrun took his blushing bride inside his mobile suit and began to head towards his ship. He saw a mobile suit launch.

A broadcast was sent on all channels. "Athrun, take Ms. Clyne I will deal with the mobile suit and their ship." Mu was cursing out loud, "Kira, what the hell where you expecting, for them to hold their end of the deal? In war there is no such a thing as honor, anything goes." As Rau was about to attack the Strike, Lacus pushed a button on the cockpit of the Aegis. **"Captain Rau La Cruze, do you want to turned this into a battle? Do you do disregard my safety? If you do not stop, and return with us to the ship. I will make a report to my father, that the only thing you will be doing for the rest of your career is cleaning toilets with your toothbrush!" Do I make myself clear?" **Lacus could be very scary when she was really upset. Rau almost laughed at how he expected Athrun to look when she made that comment in an open channel. "Very well, Ms. Clyne. I hear and obey."

As both Zero and Strike met, they both could not believe that she had said that. "Who knew that she could sound like that when she was angry." Mu told Kira, and Kira told him that was the reason a lover never should make his beloved angry. A lady could be either a beautiful angel or a raging demon depending on how you treated her after all. Every lady aboard both the Archangel and the ZAFT ship nodded their heads in agreement. "Come on Kira, let's go home. Be ready to catch some hell from Natarle and the Captain." Mu was laughing as he pictured Kira in the proverbial dog house.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

Sure enough, as soon as he landed. He heard an announcement over the ship's intercom. He and Mu where to report to the Captain's office. Mu looked almost concerned and supportive of Kira, Kira on the other hand looked like nothing was wrong. He was behaving like he had done nothing wrong. Mu began to believe either he is in denial, or he knows something I don't.

As soon as he walked into the office, he saw Natarle looking rather pissed. She was the first to grab him, and yell. **"What in the hell were you thinking? You just lost us a trump card to win this lousy war?" **Natarle was forced to let him go, as the Captain ordered her to do so, or face a court martial. She did let him go, but quickly commented that Kira should be placed under arrest and face a court martial. "For what?" was the only thing Murrue asked, Natarle could hardly contain herself. "Acting on his own, against what was best for the Earth Alliance, Disobeying orders to stop what he was doing, endangering the ship. All of these on his own, without orders from me or you Captain." She smiled at Kira, "Well he is not a member of our forces, he is a mercenary I hired. The fact remains that the only one who can order him is me. I did order him to get the pink haired brat off my ship. So he did." She smiled sweetly at Kira, and blew him a kiss. "Thank you, darling." Kira smiled and answered, "Anything to make you happy, my love." Mu finally understood why Kira looked so calm. She could not let her go, but Kira could. She asked him to do that and as his employer and lover he had no choice but to do as she asked. This kid was already broken in, as it were for their marriage. He wondered if that was the right way to behave. "If mama is happy, then everyone else in the house is happy." He whispered Mu as they both left the office. "Well I got to work on the Zero." Mu told him as he went on his way. "Why do I get the feeling that he is running away from something."

Natarle came out of the office, still looking pissed. Now he understood what he ran away from. "The Captain is waiting for you in her quarters. Be sure to be careful, I ain't becoming a babysitter anytime soon." Kira just told her, "That is why we keep Flay." Flay heard that and was seen looking rather upset too. "Filthy Alien Space Freak, was heard as she entered and went to get her meal. Miriallia looked at her and asked what was her problem? She told her that the alien freak called her the ship's babysitter. Kuzzey just looked at her and told her that was her post. Didn't she find it strange that she took care of the kids from their emergency shelter. Tolle told her she sounded like one of those nutcases from Blue Cosmos. "There is nothing wrong with what Blue Cosmos says, They are 100% correct. Anyone who had their genes altered when their was nothing wrong with them to begin with, is a freak of nature. It is going against what God intended. Those filthy coordinators are nothing more than a whole bunch of alien freaks that should never been born in the first place." Sai could not believe what he was hearing. So all the time she was nice to Kira, it was all an act. Miriallia acted like she was holding an envelope. "And the academy award, for pretending to be a decent human being goes to.." Tolle made a fake drum roll using 2 spoons and an empty plastic cup. "Flay Alster." Flay asked her what she meant, by pretending to be a decent person? She told him, to answer a few questions. "Who was it that retrieved our emergency shelter? Who was it that got us all these supplies that you are enjoying? and Who was the one that kept this ship and us safe till now?" Flay could not say it out loud, but the answer to each of those questions was the same, Kira. Sai should have been able to see this coming, ever since she found out he was a coordinator they way she behaved towards Kira had chanced.

Kira went into their bedroom, only to see a smiling Murrue waiting. "Kira, don't you trust me?" He answer that yes, he did trust her. "So when are you going to tell me about your real objective." He looked surprised, and asked when she figured it out, she kissed him and told him, "You speak in your sleep." Of all things it had to be that. "I am to form a peace keeping organization. My father and I came up with the idea, after we believed that both the PLANTS and the Earth Alliance would continue to fight for superiority. So we came up with the idea of an outside organization. Not affiliated or loyal to both sides. This group would stop conflicts before they became wars. The angels of peace. The group will be called Celestial Being." Murrue asked why he said that? wasn't this organization already working to stop the current war? Kira told her that there were not enough members, equipment, ships, or mobile suits to do that. As far as the organization he was the only current member. Kira received a kiss from his beloved, and she whispered, "What are you not counting your blushing bride?" Kira began to laugh and almost could want to hit himself. How could he forget about something so obvious.

"You forget, in sickness and in health, in richer or poor, in good and bad. I will always be by your side. I might want to hit you sometimes, when you do dumb things. But let's make one promise? Alright? We never go to bed angry." Kira could hardly believe it, She was right, how could she forget all about her being there with him. Well that made 1 mobile suit pilot, and 1 ship's captain. He just needed 398 to go, and that was just the beginning members. "Well since we are talking about this isn't your brother a member? or your dad?" He flat out told her that they were not. His father and brother were completely loyal to the PLANTS, especially since the Bloody Valentine, when Junius 7 was destroyed. Murrue asked the one question, she knew she would immediately regret, once she learned the answer. "Why was the destruction of Junius 7 so important to them?" She looked down to hide his tears, that began to flow down his cheeks. "My mother died. Dad lost the woman he loved most, and me and my brother lost our beloved mother." Kira always looked so focused, so stoic, so strong. But she forgot something, even if he was a coordinator he still had feelings. The death of one's mother would bring anyone to tears, especially when it was a tragedy. She hugged his head to her chest, and repeatedly asked him to forgive her for asking. With tears in his eyes he looked up and she kissed him. A couple share not only the joyful moments, but also the painful ones too.

The single kiss was getting more, more heated. The longer it lasted the more bold and passionate it became. Finally they stopped their kiss to be able to catch their breath. After a short love making session, they lay together in bed, he asked a question that made her think hard. "How do you think Admiral Halburton will react to me being aboard the ship he commissioned. "There yo go, right after a wonderful moment of passionate love making, right back to business. I honestly think he would hate war as much as we do. Maybe we could even recruit him for Celestial Being. We have a base already don't we." Kira looked at her and smiled, "What gave me away?" Murrue laughed, and she mentioned how little the Artemis Base had actually been damaged. "So Rau La Cruze is a member?" Kira could hardly believe that he was so easy for her to read. "I am like an open book to you, aren't I?" Murrue held his lover closer, "And I am the same to you. It's something they call. Intimacy." Kira looked at her and kissed her lightly on her lips. "You might be right we need someone to deal with tactical projections. He seems like a very forward thinking person, it would be a waste to leave him with the ever Blue Cosmos loving fools." Murrue asked him if the real enemy was Blue Cosmos, and he told her who else. They were the ones that started the war in the first place, out of sheer envy that someone was supposedly better than they were.

As they enjoyed the feeling of each others skin, and the sheer closeness. They realized that maybe Mu could be a member too. Kira just looked at her and looked concerned. "If he can put his feelings against Rau behind him, then yes. You do realize that Rau La Cruze looks exactly like his father did when he was younger." Murrue was speechless. "She never saw the connection. "I have a suspicion that his father had a clone made. That clone more than likely is Rau La Cruze. Thanks to cloning techniques being perfected, he has no pain and has a regular lifespan. If they weren't the pain and short life would have made him insane." Murrue looked at him, and smiled. "So basically Rau La Cruze could be called Mu La Flaga's father?" Kira told her that he could, if only technically but not legally. Since Rau La Cruze was only a couple of years older than Mu. "Enough of this heavy stuff, close your eyes, and lets go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. Admiral Halburton is for one hell of a surprise."


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

Just as expected Admiral Halburton had shown up bright and early, however he was expected with a full company of fellow officers. This was something that all the regular Earth Alliance personnel were expecting, but it did not happen. He only took with him, his very stern, and efficient aid, named Gracie Colharth. She was something you would cold a princess with a heart made of the coldest ice. The smack across Mu's face could be heard clear across the hangar. She was no weak maiden, and did not take the many attempts Mu made at seducing her well, to be perfectly honest she was offended and royally pissed from the way she slapped him and the sound of it. Chief Murdock even joked that he should go to the medic and have a check up, he might have a fracture in his jaw. His only remark was that the only thing injured was his self-esteem.

Admiral Halburton saw the Captain and he smiled, "Ah, Lieutenant Ramius, I am so very happy to see you are alive and well." He hugged her and she hugged him back. Kira was debating with himself between to simply beat him up or down right kill the fool. His look of absolute loathing was not missed by the admiral. "And this must be the young man Mr. Kira Yamato. I must thank you for saving this ship and my people. Mr. Kira. But I need to ask, have I done anything to offend you?" Kira was looking at the man, and simply smiled, "Tell me admiral how would you treat someone hugging your wife right in front of you, and her hugging said man, and this man did this before he even introduced himself to you?" Admiral Halburton had look at Kira with almost wonder. He looked at the young man, and could not figure why he said that. Why had Kira called himself her husband, could there be a serious relationship between Murrue and the young man. For sake of answering his question he simply had to consider it. "I would say, that if anyone hugged my wife without introducing themselves first, I would be quite upset, and rightly so. I hope you accept my sincerest apology Mr. Yamato." Kira took his beloved to his side and smiled, "Accepted, and be welcomed to the Archangel. I am sure the civillians will want to hear what fate has in store for them."

The aide did not look at Kira as amused or happy as the admiral. Murrue was both happy and angry at Kira, she was angry at her beloved causing a scene, but happy that he was jealous and that he considered her his wife. So she quickly punched him on the shoulder and grabbed him to hold him close and give him a passionate kiss. "Well, Mr. Yamato I do believe you need to tell me why you did not count yourself among the civilians." Kira told him that he would, if he agreed to talk in a private setting and he promised never to disclose what they discussed. The admiral told his aide to go with the captain and get all things ready, the civilian transfer, the discharge for the civilian volunteer crew members and all other things. She did not trust Kira, but she did have to obey the orders of her superior. "I do believe you can use my office, there you two can talk and have a comfortable and secure place to hold your discussion." Murrue told both Kira and Halburton.

They both were headed there and both decided to take a cup of coffee. Admiral Halburton asked him if he wanted any cream? Kira told him that he like his coffee much like space, black and bitter. The admiral laughed as he sat down. "Tell me admiral do you like these wars?" He stopped laughing as he heard Kira ask that question. "Don't be ridiculous, no sane person would find enjoyment in such a waste of life and potential." Kira could only smiled, "I agree completely. I think I should re-introduce myself. I am Kira Zala, Shadow Felix of Petrovich. I am the current head of an organization that despises wars as much or even more than you do. I call it Celestial Being. I will be brief, I am under contract with Captain Ramius to keep this ship and the mobile suit safe." Admiral Halburton asked if he was related to Patrick Zala, the PLANT defense council member? He had to tell him he was his father and initial supporter of Celestial Being. "So Mr. Zala what do you hope to gain from telling me this?" Kira looked at the man, "I hope to gain a great tactical genius for my organization. To be blunt admiral your life will be sacrificed if you stay with the Earth Alliance. They want to see you fail a lot more than they wish for your success, and you know that." The admiral could hardly argue that was not true, his initial efforts in to the G weapons had proven that to him. "So yo wish for me to betray the Earth to the PLANTS?" Kira finished his cup of coffee. "No, Admiral. Celestial Being is not loyal to either the Earth or the PLANTS. When we have enough members, are only goal will the the systematic end to war. To stop conflicts to grow into wars, and thus save the entire human race and it's future as well." The admiral began to see that he liked the idea of Celestial Being. An independent organization would not have all the red tape and politics to prevent it to accomplish such lofty goals. "So you would attack say a ZAFT fleet to stop a conflict?" Kira looked at him with a dead serious look on his face. "If that fleet is trying to start or make a conflict into a war, then yes. I would destroy it without a second thought." The admiral asked him next how can he hope for peace if he was willing to kill for it. "You can not make an omelet without breaking some eggs. Peace is a costly thing to achieve, and no one has done it with clean hands. To save a few billion I will kill a few thousand or even a million to do so. I am not thinking of impossible dreams. But if you join, Celestial Being will have 1 more key member to work towards a day when war is only found in the history books." The admiral could not argue with the young man. His ideals were simply beautiful and something he too wished for. "Well Mr. Zala you have a knack for recruiting. I really wish I can live to see those goals come true." Admiral Halburton extended his hand. "Call me Kira Yamato. It is my cover, welcome to Celestial Being admiral. Your tactical genius will do all of us a lot of good. If you could find like minded people to recruit that would be good, but if not I will handle it." They both shared a handshake. Halburton just had to ask who was the enemy. Kira laughed and smiled, "Blue Cosmos, they started this war with their bigotry and terrorist actions. When Celestial Being becomes operational our first objective is the defeat or destruction of Blue Cosmos." Halburton had to agree with him. The incident that happened on Junius 7 was indeed caused by officers that were either heavy supporters or members of Blue Cosmos.

"I think I have a few officers that believe like we do. Not having to betray the Earth also helps. I expect that you will also recruit from ZAFT. I guess I will be very busy making strategy plans in the near future." Kira looked and told him that there was no time like the present. He simply gave him a USB drive and a small canister. "These 2 will be needed. The canister hold some nanites that will integrate into your ship, and the drive holds all the information on the Strike and a OS that can be used by a natural pilot. First things is for you to fake your death the nanites will help. While under cloak head towards the place where the Artemis base was. Send a signal by playing the song on the drive. Rau will welcome you to our base. I am trusting you, and believing in your loyalty to our ideals and our goal. The first objective is to build mobile suits and ships. I would not be surprised if both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT would oppose us. But we must succeed, we will achieve peace in our lifetimes, and maintain it for years to come." Halburton had to be the happiest man alive, he found a place that agreed with his philosophy, would work with him to achieve it. "What is the name of the song?" Kira laughed and told him. "What is war good for?" Halburton had to laugh at the old song and answered, "Absolutely nothing."

The aide had managed to give all the volunteer crew members that wished to leave a set of discharge papers. She also managed to give them a few low orbit fighters, and the much needed equipment upgrades to be recognized as an Atlantic Federation ship. Mu did not stop once, at making flirtatious comments at her, and the aide was having a hard time not blushing. She was a well built, red head with long hair and a braid forming a crown on her head, her figure was both athletic and in good proportions. She would be called a classical beauty, if not for her cold all business personality and stern look that she seemed to always have. Natarle did not like it how Mu would make passes at this woman and not her. She considered herself a thousand times better looking than the ice queen. She even in some cases decided to make some rather heated comments at Mu. Mu was surprised beyond words, Kira was right. Natarle obviously had feeling for him, but she just needed that extra incentive to try and brake through her own resistance. He had to thank the young man for his advice later.

As the Admiral and his aide left on their shuttle, he was still smiling, and the aide had a look that would make a pit bull seem friendly. Murrue asked him how were his objectives, she smiled when he saw the look on her lover's face. "Successful so far. Did yo expect anything else, my love?" Natarle had to ask what they meant by his objectives. "Oh, nothing major, the admiral agreed to help us in our upcoming nuptials thats all." Natarle could hardly believe it, Murrue and Kira were planning to make their unofficial marriage official. Mu decided to joke and took hold of Natarle and held her close to himself. "Would you mind making it a double?" Natarle's whole face turned bright red, her blush was impossible to hide. She pushed him hard and managed to free herself from his hold. "I don't see any problems with that at all." Both Murrue and Kira told him at the same time. The entire hangar except for Mu and Natarle laughed at the look of surprise that Natarle had as she heard their reply. Kira kissed his beloved and she kissed him back. He told Mu that he wished him to be half as happy as he was, and Murrue told Natarle that it was about time she had someone special.

Little did they now that this brief peace would soon be shattered. Rau La Cruze had been ordered to attack and destroy the Archangel. Kira's friends from Heliopolis did not receive a discharge they had actually decided to sign up officially. Flay was only going to remain till she was near the ship her father was, then she would be transfered to his ship. She was practically deliriously happy. How little she knew that her world would be turned upside down.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Gundam Seed anime, manga or any other materials.

Flay was spending a lot of time making herself, as she would say presentable for her seeing her father. Miriallia asked her what was the fuss about, she was just going to be with her dad. It was not like she was off to meet the love of her life. Flay just told her that as the minister's daughter she needed to be perfect in her appearance. It would not do for his daughter not to be presentable. Someone might take pictures for a newspaper or magazine after all.

Kira was deep asleep in the arms of his beloved. Murrue was also asleep and smiling as she saw her own wedding in her dream. No matter how tired Kira was, he always made the extra effort to be kind and caring to her. She had complained to him that she was feeling some really discomfort on her back around the shoulder's area. So Kira decided to give her an absolute loving and tender massage, that ended with the pair spending a few hours making love in the most passionate way possible. They finally fell asleep and each would not want to ever be apart. How could it be that in such a short amount of time, they each felt like their lives would be meaningless without each other. Little did they know that there was a third person in that bed, their love had ended up producing a new life from their love. But they would find out about the new addition to their family later in a not so peaceful situation.

Mu La Flaga was drinking rather heavily with a fellow soul forgotten by Cupid. Natarle was drinking for the same reason as was Mu. She could not understand why nobody made a pass at her. Murrue managed to get herself a splendid lover and without even trying. She considered herself to be a rather beautiful, intelligent, and responsible lady. What man would not want that for his wife? Murrue had been her longest friend, and Natarle could not understand how she landed someone like Kira. She was typically a regular ice queen. All work, and no play. But something changed in her when she met Kira, and as the relationship grew by leaps and bounds, she became happier, friendlier, caring, it was almost as if she had discovered her heart when they met. Kira in her mind was nothing more than a typical teenager. Hormones should be the thing that controlled his life, but till now it had not been the case. She had done many things to try and seduce him, to prove that his supposed love was nothing more than teenage hormones. But she failed every single time, and remained faithful to her friend. The incredibly busty officer in Artemis even failed at seducing him. She could not help smiling when he pictured the look of shock as she was spaced. Some would say that was rather cruel of Natarle. But in her mind, if she could not make him cheat on Murrue, the now dead slut had no chance, and even attempting it deserved some sort of punishment. Her trying to get him to betray the ship and the captain was an offense that deserved the death penalty.

Rau La Cruze had receive orders to attack and sink the Archangel. The danger of the naturals mass producing the remaining experimental mobile suit was simply too much for them to risk. If the naturals ever managed to mass produce it, then they would be equal in military strength as the pilots of ZAFT. For some reason the birth rate of 2nd and 3rd generation coordinators was to low. Some argued that the incredible immune system in the female coordinators that made maintaining and bringing a child to full term difficult. The few coordinators that did not have that difficulty was because the mother of those children hand been a natural. The low birth rate also meant that, if the naturals could mass produce it, their soldiers would be the equals in combat as a coordinator, but the main difference that frighten them was that their birth rates were not equal. The naturals could bring new soldiers to this world at a faster rate, than coordinators could. If they managed to mass produce the strike the G would be for Genocide. The naturals would kills them all. Rau could not disobey the orders he received, but they did not mean that he had to like them.

Athrun did as Kira had expected, he explained to them than Kira was set on a secret mission. That his brother was indeed not a traitor. He simply was obeying the orders that their father had given them. He even told them to use the old frequency when communicating. He told them that Kira might use it to communicate with them in important situations. Yzak wanted to flat out call the whole thing, bullshit. He wanted to say that Athrun was simply trying to excuse his brother actions, but knowing Kira as he did. He could not shake the feeling that he would do something like that. He would take a secret mission regardless of the risk, if only to prove that he was the best, and make his father proud. Dearka was actually looking forward to talking with his old buddy, the situation in the team was simply to dull and boring for him. He missed Kira's jokes and how the two would sometimes chat about a new movie. Nicol was happy to hear that Kira was alive and well. He was his biggest supporter in his artistic dreams. He even stood up to his father to allow him to have his first public recital. With Kira's help it turned to be a major success. If the war hadn't happen he would be a greatly recognized and loved concert pianist. In one way or another they each missed Kira, and were happy to hear that their friend and former leader was safe.

As the two ships got ready to launch after the archangel and what the council feared to be the cause of death for all coordinators in the future. Rau did not like it, he did not like his orders one bit. Fear was said to keep a person away from danger, but this time it was causing a blindness to the council. They were so blind that they did not see, unless Blue Cosmos was destroyed the war that threatened all coordinators would not end. Kira knew that, and so did Patrick. His little brother was wise beyond his years, and Rau was always very proud of Kira. But now he was ordered to destroy the ship he was guarding. In a sense he was ordered to put his little brother's life at risk. Yes. Rau La Cruze was not happy about his current orders, not happy one bit. In the end he had to obey, but it did not mean he was going to be happy doing so. Rau looked at a small picture of Kira and whispered, almost as if making a wish, "I hope you will forgive me for this, my precious little brother. Orders are orders and I have to obey." He placed the picture frame in his nightstand, and left towards the bridge of his ship.

The reunion between Flay and her father was going as planned. She was smiling and he was very proud of her. They made a perfect photo opportunity to make himself even more popular with his electorate. Flay's father was a politician first, father second and human last. He wanted to use anything and anyone to advance his career. Flay in the other hand did not even have the first clue, as to what her father's true nature was. Sai greeted the man, and he remembered that he had promised to allow Sai to marry his daughter. Sai's family was one of his major supporters. Kira could not understand why he had to be present to this circus, Murrue told him that he was to provide security to the ship. But she did agree with him, that this was an spectacular waste of time. Kira held her close and she felt the warmth of his touch. She was trying very hard simply not to take him in her arms and kissing him. She knew that he wanted to make love to her, just as much as she wanted to feel one and complete with him. "Think, if we did not have to be seeing this publicity stunt, we could be back in our bed, and we could we be enjoying each other a whole lot more." Murrue just whispered that if only the stupid act would end soon, she told him that she too felt needy of his tender loving touch.

In a way Murrue got her wish, at that moment 2 ZAFT battleships were headed towards them at high speed. Flay was told to stay with the Archangel and Flay's father was dragged complaining and screaming towards a ship's shuttle. He was seen headed towards the ship he had arrived on. As the shuttle landed and the officers took control of the situation. The ZAFT ships launched JINN and the stolen G weapons. Battle was starting and it looked like ZAFT was gunning to destroy the Archangel.

Admiral Halburton was surprised at the speed the nanites had integrated into his ship. The ship defenses were 300 times better than ever before. But he knew that he was supposed tp fake his own death, and the destruction of his ship. The nanites were prepared to make it look like that was going to happen. The ship would pretend to blow up, and disappear using optic and sensory camouflage. He was tempted in just using the upgraded systems and destroying the 2 ships that would attack him. But he knew that Kira's ideals were right, Celestial Being when operational would stop all future wars, and Kira would do his best for them to stop the current one too. If peace was to be achieved, the group that caused and made his war get worse as time progressed had to die, Blue Cosmos was a true enemy of mankind, and they had to die or the entire human race would be in danger.

As the battle went underway Kira, and Mu were eventually launched and they acted as guardians for the Archangel. They even tried to save some of the other pilots. But as the situation finally made itself understood in Flay's mind, she went to the bridge and got her hands on a communication officer's headset. She connected to the Strike and she demanded that Kira forget the other ships and keep her daddy safe. To the bridge the personnel were shocked when they heard her say those words. How selfish could a young girl be to only care about the safety of her father, and demand that Kira abandon so many lives. But the demand was made too late, and even if it was on time. Kira's first priority was the Archangel.

The Buster using it's long range rifle managed to punch a whole clear through the ship, that contained Flay's father. The minister was about to be moved to an escape pod, when the Buster shot through the core of their main energy plant. The reaction and explosion of that energy generator, with the addition to the damage to the ship, cause the ship to explode into hundreds of pieces. Flay was unable to say a single word as she saw her father's ship destroyed. Her hysterical sobs and sadness filled screams was the only thing that was heard as the bridge officers ordered that he be removed from the bridge.

Flay knew that in war there were no safe places, that in a battlefield you could die without a moment's notice. But deep inside she blamed the person she demanded to keep her father alive. She blamed Kira, for allowing her father to be killed by those space alien freaks. If coordinators never existed her father would still be alive, and the war would never happen. She blamed Kira for not making a real effort in killing the space freaks. She believed that he was not putting enough of an effort because he was pretending to fight. He did not really want to kill the enemy, because he too was one of those space alien freaks. She screamed it all as she was lead to a room and the door was closed shut. The personnel that took her and closed the door could only say one thing, "What did you expect, gratitude from such a selfish, self absorbed little pain in the neck. We would all be dead if not for Kira, not that the screaming banshee would ever understand." The other bridge officer could only agree, "Come on, let's see if we can help Mu and Kira save some lives, and not waste any more time on the spoiled brat." The two left towards the elevator and headed back to the bridge, just as they entered the Archangel made the decision to descend to the Earth and proceed with their plans to go to the Alaskan base. Admiral Halburton wished them good luck.


End file.
